


Delirium of love

by Mika_chan_SK



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_chan_SK/pseuds/Mika_chan_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis va da Liam, nel bel mezzo di una tappa del tour, gli serve un favore da lui. Non gli dice molto, solo qualcosa riguardo a una promessa che aveva fatto a Zayn e che ora non può più mantenere. Liam è incuriosito, ma non riceve nessuna risposta in merito a cosa i due ragazzi debbano fare assieme e, dopo alcune reticenze, decide di accettare la richiesta dell'amico, il quale lo prega di mantenere il segreto, altrimenti il moretto diventerà irascibile.<br/>Lui fa quello che gli è stato detto, accompagnando il moretto, il proprio migliore amico, stando attento a dove si dirigono, fino a capire la meta, ma non tutto quel riserbo nei suoi confronti. Il non averlo saputo lo manda fuori di testa, portandolo a farsi mille domande, alle quali continua a non trovare delle risposte.<br/>Poi qualcosa cambia, Zayn sembra diverso, si comporta stranamente, dice cose che mai ha sentito dire, ma è solo una fase, che lo porterà alla verità che sempre ha cercato di nascondere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirium of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One shot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=One+shot).



DELIRIUM OF LOVE 

 

I ragazzi quella mattina avevano programmato di riunirsi tutti nella camera assegnata a Liam e Zayn, non era stata una scelta ponderata, solo un caso, per parlare dei vari avvenimenti che sarebbero accaduti in quei prossimi giorni: meet and greet, interviste, e tanto altro, tutto in compagnia dei manager, i quali erano sempre sul piede di guerra quando si trattava di eventi pubblici, pronti a elargire le varie raccomandazioni affinché le interviste andassero nei migliori dei modi precedentemente concordato.  
Erano soliti preferire le camere ben isolate ai luoghi pubblici, dove altra gente poteva ascoltare le loro parole per poi pubblicarle senza ritegno, inventandoci su nuove e mirabolanti storie.  
Così, consci di questo impegno, si erano alzati in orario, vestiti e diretti immediatamente nella camera degli amici, dove li aspettava anche una lauta colazione. Tutti eccetto Louis, del quale ancora non vi era nessuna traccia, al contrario, Harry, il suo compagno di stanza, era arrivato in anticipo di cinque minuti. Quando il ricciolino era uscito dalla loro camera quella mattina, il più grande aveva urlato dal bagno, oltre la porta chiusa, che sarebbe stato pronto in pochi minuti, e invece, di minuti ne erano passati più di quindici e di lui, ancora nessuna traccia. Come se non bastasse a irritarli, si era isolato, evitando, di rispondere ai messaggi e alle chiamate. Stava facendo lo stronzo.  
Si stavano tutti spazientendo, i manager in primis, che vedevano sfumare il loro prezioso tempo nel nulla.  
All’improvviso, sentirono tutti un rumore sulla porta, e non erano delle semplici nocche che sbattevano sul legno, quanto la punta di una scarpa, Vans per la precisione.  
Un’assistente, una ragazza sui vent’anni che si aggirava attorno agli stylist, si recò a passo svelto verso la porta, abbassando la maniglia e consentendo al ragazzo, fermo sulla soglia, di entrare. Questi sorrise con un ghigno trasverso, senza prestare troppa attenzione alle altre persone e ai loro animi, piuttosto irrequieti. Era il suo modo di fare, non si sarebbe scusato nemmeno tra un miliardo di anni.  
Camminò tranquillo tra gli sguardi di questi, assicurandosi di richiudere la porta, dalla quale era entrato, con la stessa grazia che aveva usato all’inizio, dandole un leggero calcio, che la fece sbattere rumorosamente, richiamando l’attenzione delle restanti persone che non si erano ancora voltate.  
Erano tutti nervosissimi per via di quei modi messi in atto dal ragazzo più grande della band, molto maleducati a dirla tutta, tanto che sembrava loro di aver a che fare con un bambino piccolo che, ancora, non ha capito il modo di comportarsi dinanzi ad altre persone.  
Ma a questi, nulla importava di quello che pensavano, e con il solito sorriso sfrontato stampato sul viso femmineo, si apprestò a prendere posto in uno dei due divani di pelle, posti vicino alla finestra, dove gli altri ragazzi si erano già seduti. Gli avevano lasciato il posto libero vicino a Harry.  
Si sedette, sentendo le occhiate di rimprovero direttamente sulla propria pelle.  
Se pensavano che questo gli avrebbe fatto qualche effetto, si sbagliavano di grosso.  
Non aveva la minima considerazione per quelle persone che dicevano di essere i loro manager e poi erano pronti a buttarli in pasto ai leoni affamati, e rideva dinanzi alle loro facce sconvolte, perché, nonostante gli anni, ancora non avevano capito come era fatto, e si arrabbiavano ancora come se fosse la prima volta che li vedevano.  
Li considerava degli inetti e, non vedeva l’ora che il loro contratto finisse per poter avere delle persone migliori per la propria band. Loro si meritavano il meglio.  
Quindi, ogni volta che poteva, agiva in quella maniera.  
Adorava fare quelle entrare. Attirare l’attenzione su di sé, comportandosi da diva.  
Entusiasmante.  
Poi, era o no il leader di quella band? Quindi, quei comportamenti poteva anche permetterseli.  
Ma era davvero il loro leader?  
Mah, era stato lui stesso ad assegnarsi quel titolo, visto che i manager parlavano sempre e prima con lui delle novità, forse per via della maggiore età rispetto ai restanti ragazzi. Ed era sempre lui che provvedeva a fare entrare gli amici, ancora minorenni per la legge di molti paesi, all’interno di svariati locali dove a loro era vietato l’accesso.  
Sempre lui che dava vita alla band nei momenti bui e di stallo.  
Quindi, doveva essere sicuramente il loro leader.  
Senza contare che era molto bravo nel suo lavoro di sostegno della band: si prendeva cura di loro, cercava di aiutarli a risolvere i loro problemi e i battibecchi che nascevano, perciò, poteva anche fare il superiore di tanto in tanto.  
Si mosse, sculettando appena.  
Il posto che gli avevano lasciato, quello accanto a Harry, era il suo preferito.  
Era pretenzioso, preferiva sedersi vicino al più piccolo se poteva, e in ogni caso, l’altro divano era già stato occupato dagli altri ragazzi, che erano arrivati prima di lui.  
Stava per aprire la bocca, forse per scusarsi o per continuare quella messa in scena, ma non lo seppero mai, perché i manager iniziarono a parlare, senza perdere ulteriore tempo inutile, discutendo sugli impegni in quel nuovo paese toccato dal tour: la Germania.  
Era la loro terza volta in quella nazione, ma ancora non si erano propriamente abituati ad alzarsi un’ora prima rispetto all’Inghilterra, e il tempo, passava così rapidamente, sfuggendo loro tra le dita, tanto che era impossibile catturarlo e fermarlo, e la sera arrivava immediatamente.  
Come in ogni tappa, gli impegni affollavano le loro giornate, braccandoli ogni minuto e quasi non avevano un momento per respirare e nemmeno per i successivi giorni erano concesse loro delle piccole pause.  
La donna dai capelli scuri, ferma di fronte alla finestra, spiegava concitatamente, tutti gli impegni che li avrebbero visti protagonismi. Si era sistemata in quel punto esatto, in modo da poter essere vista da tutti, e così era, peccato che tutti e cinque avessero udito solo poche frasi di tanto in tanto.  
Erano state concordate due interviste per emittenti svizzere, un’altra per una tedesca, senza contare gli incontri con le fans su un palco che avrebbero posizionato al centro di una piazza, dove avrebbero firmato gli autografi per alcune ragazze più fortunate.  
Naturalmente poi c’erano i concerti e i meet and greet, regolari, che consideravano come una sorta di valvola di sfogo, almeno sul palco potevano essere loro stessi, anche se avevano sempre dentro la testa la lista di raccomandazioni che volta per volta venivano fatte a loro.  
Era stancante doversi frenare delle volte.  
Louis e Harry erano quelli che dovevano sottostare ad un numero maggiore di regole, nonostante le fans avessero già intuito la loro relazione da tanto, i manager cercavano di limitare il più possibile i danni che potevano accadere. Certamente Louis non l’avrebbe spogliato sul palco, ma quegli sguardi che si scambiavano di tanto in tanto, erano molto più eloquenti di un gesto così avventato.  
Ascoltarono, in silenzio, senza fare domande, seduti più o meno composti, fino a che i manager e i loro assistenti non abbandonarono quelle quattro mura.  
Esasperati.  
Quello era il loro stato in quel momento.  
Quando arrivavano in una nuova tappa avevano voglia di divertirsi, e non di tutti quegli impegni, anche se tra l’uno e l’altro avevano tutto il tempo di questo mondo a disposizione.  
Ma non era il momento di pensarci, erano arrivati la notte prima e erano ancora stanchi dai bagordi e dall’alcol, esausti da quell’incontro mattutino che poteva essere organizzato anche a un orario migliore, visto che anche i manager, come loro, avevano tutta la giornata libera da impegni.  
Non ci volevano più pensare, rilassandosi su quei divani comodi, ora erano rimasti solo loro, nessuno avrebbe potuto disturbarli, anche perché Niall si alzò a chiudere la porta a chiave.  
Louis si allungò sul divano, poggiando il capo sulle cosce di Harry, il quale, sorridendogli appena, sollevò un sopracciglio, muovendo gli occhi chiari in una ben precisa direzione. Stava indicandogli qualcosa con lo sguardo, e Louis, sapeva esattamente a cosa si riferiva.  
Si accorgeva di tutto lui!  
Il più grande spostò lo sguardo, osservando con circospezione i ragazzi che aveva di fronte, per primo si rivolse a Niall, intento a sgranocchiarsi l’ennesimo pacchetto di patatine, stanco del rumore della sua mascella.  
« E che cazzo Nialler, stai ancora mangiando! Smettila! Ma non fai altro oltre a mangiare quelle schifezze? » ne aveva le scatole piene di trovare rimasugli di patatine smangiucchiate in ogni dove, sui vestiti, nel letto del bus, per non parlare sui divanetti, era uno schifo tale che non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. E, non erano briciole, ma sputacchi in piena regola!  
Il biondino alzò lo sguardo, osservando l’amico, prima di alzare le spalle.  
Ma questi lo incalzò prontamente con una nuova battutina pungente. « Povera quella biondina che è finita nella tua stanza, non oso immaginare cosa si sia ritrovata in bocca dopo aver pomiciato con te. Anche se il fatto che sia uscita dopo così poco, mi suggerisce certamente qualcosa… »  
Niall era senza parole, lo sguardo allucinato, sbiascicò qualcosa in merito alla propria serata, per iniziare a balbettare intensamente, sputacchiando in giro piccoli pezzetti del suo cibo, che finirono sul tavolino basso dinanzi a loro e sulla moquette.  
Harry spostò le gambe alla velocità della luce davanti a quello spettacolo penoso e all’idea che uno di quei residui potesse finirgli addosso, emettendo un leggero verso, molto lontano dal gradimento. Anche la reazione del più grande non si fece attendere, il quale, con voce squillante urlò un « Che schifo! » poco educato.  
Il biondo era ancora tropo scioccato per rispondere con frasi di senso compiuto, visto quell’amara scoperta, ma doveva anche esserne a conoscenza, no?  
Louis era demoniaco, non gli sfuggiva mai niente. Sapeva tutto di tutti, e soprattutto, vedeva qualunque cosa!  
Inquietante!  
« Quando cavolo lo hai visto? Eravate in camera a scopare. » riuscì, infine, a pronunciare, ma Louis mosse la mano avanti e indietro, come a indicare che non era importante che lui ne fosse a conoscenza.  
« Ho le mie fonti, non ti preoccupare, so quello che dico. Sai, evidentemente il tuo retrogusto di cipolla non le è piaciuto, perché dopo si è fermata per più di un’ora nella stanza di Ollie che le avrà dato una ripassata. »  
Fonte svelata.  
Gli amici di Louis, erano sempre in giro alla ricerca di carne fresca, e sotto il loro albero, questa non mancava di certo. Le ragazze erano facilmente corruttibili con le tecniche giuste.  
Louis sorrise, constatando come quell’irlandese non gli desse abbastanza soddisfazioni nel prenderlo in giro, era troppo tardo la maggior parte delle volte e prima che capisse una battuta a doppio senso che gli faceva, si era già annoiato di giocare.  
Si stancava sempre troppo presto di giocare con lui e poi, non inveiva, non arrossiva, sì balbettava, ma non lo faceva come piaceva a lui, tutto il contrario di Liam.  
Oh, adorava prendere in giro Liam, gli dava così belle soddisfazioni.  
Era fin troppo facile metterlo in confusione.  
Si infuriava sempre troppo, anche per delle stronzate.  
Lo trovava tremendamente carino!  
Decisamente di suo gradimento.  
Perché, nonostante l’età, era ancora così ingenuo e poteva calcare un po’ la mano, sempre senza sconvolgerlo eccessivamente.  
Se non ci fosse stato Harry nella sua vita, quasi sicuramente avrebbe puntato a lui.  
Una gran bella scelta non c’è che dire, visto come era cambiato negli anni, mantenendo la sua innata innocenza.  
Quel particolare, era sublime.  
Lo fissò attentamente nei suoi occhi castani, dolci come il cioccolato, languidi come quelli di un cucciolo, ma l’altro non ricambiò il suo sguardo.  
Era distratto Liam.  
Non sapeva esattamente se era per il fatto che il moretto gli era praticamente sdraiato sopra, o per via dello stesso ragazzo, divenuto incredibilmente taciturno da un momento all’altro.  
Per lui era un quesito irrisolvibile, il modo nel quale Liam riusciva a sedersi, con Zayn attaccato a lui come una ventosa, e non avesse un qualsiasi voglia problema alle sue parti basse. Lui li avrebbe avuti eccome, soprattutto con il sedere di Zayn sul proprio pene. Il suo sogno peccaminoso, ma Zayn si accomodava in quel modo solamente se la propria sedia personale era Liam, voleva solo e unicamente lui.  
Quelle attenzioni, erano rivolte solo a Liam, il suo migliore amico.  
Il che, era una vera ingiustizia, pensò Louis.  
Zayn era completamente abbandonato sul corpo dell’altro, la schiena contro l’intero petto, ormai diventato ampio e confortevole, il capo riverso sulla spalla di Liam, sfiorava, di tanto in tanto, la guancia pallida di questi, che, con fare protettivo, gli avvolgeva le braccia attorno alle spalle.  
Un piccolo sorriso increspò le labbra del maggiore, all’idea di poter giocare con un Liam in quelle condizioni.  
Con lentezza si sistemò meglio nella propria posizione, portando le braccia sotto il capo, in questo modo poteva stare molto più comodo. Harry era poco confortevole da questo punto di vista, troppo magro.  
« Vi sembra il modo di sedervi piccioncini? Perché non pomiciate un po’? » disse a voce alta.  
Avrebbe pagato per vederli slinguazzarsi.  
Niall rise, mentre un piccolo sorriso comparve anche sulle labbra del più piccolo.  
Voleva solo prenderli un po’ in giro e cercare di alleviare quella tensione che si era creata tra loro negli anni, ma che in quei giorni sembrava essere aumentata esponenzialmente. Non venne preso in considerazione, totalmente ignorato da entrambi.  
Liam non rispose, non l’aveva nemmeno minimamente calcolato, figuriamoci ascoltato, anche perché aveva visto il suo sguardo da donnola furbetta quando si era voltato poco prima. Quello sguardo prometteva solo prese in giro, poggiatosi meglio al divano, permise al moretto di sistemarsi meglio contro di lui, nel modo che trovasse più comodo.  
Era meglio non stare al suo gioco.  
E poi, era troppo preoccupato per il suo migliore amico che quel giorno era così silenzioso e mite da non sembrare nemmeno lui!  
Non che solitamente fosse chiassoso alla stregua di Louis, ma era decisamente più vitale. Certo, doveva considerare il fattore mattino presto, un problema per Zayn, visto che preferiva continuare a ronfare fino a tardi, invece che alzarsi. Quella mattina era stata uguale, aveva continuato a poltrire sotto le coperte, mentre lui era già vestito. Lo aveva chiamato dolcemente, perché sapeva quanto odiava il contrario, ma nemmeno così aveva ottenuto risposta, solo un mugugno incomprensibile, che voleva dire solo una cosa: non si sarebbe alzato. Delicatamente gli aveva messo una mano sulle spalle, l’altra sulle cosce, e di peso, lo aveva steso sul divanetto, in modo che potesse sistemare il letto matrimoniale.  
Oltre a quello, sembrava smorto, e non interagiva con lui, questo lo preoccupava ancora di più, credeva fosse colpa propria, non poteva sopportarlo.  
Non erano taciturni, quando si svegliavano erano soliti parlare, giocare in vari modi, lottavano sul materasso, facevano la lotta con i cuscini, ridevano e scherzavano, ma quella mattina non era avvenuto nulla di tutto quello.  
Afferrò il cellulare, osservando l’ora su di esso, non avevano ancora discusso di niente, quando Harry aveva insistito, la sera prima, sul fatto che dovessero discutere di una marea di cose riguardanti la band, invece, erano sempre i soliti, si perdevano in chiacchiere e la colpa ricadeva sempre sulla stessa persona.  
Ne aveva le palle piene, gli stava venendo l’irrefrenabile tentazione di sbatterli a calci fuori dalla loro camera e stare un po’ in santa pace quando, una voce ben conosciuta, acuta e fastidiosa, gli entrò dentro l’orecchio.  
« Terra chiama Liam. Terra chiama Liam. »  
Si voltò verso quella voce, ben conscio di trovarvi davanti Louis.  
Si era avvicinato, gli era praticamente addosso, e sul suo volto, ancora capeggiava l’immancabile sorriso che tanto odiava.  
Era stanco di quella cosa e non aveva la minima intenzione e voglia di dargli corda.  
Gli piaceva giocare con lui, ma c’erano giorni che proprio l’avrebbe riempito di schiaffi se solo avesse potuto, oggi era uno di quei giorni.  
« Cosa c’è ora? » sgradevole.  
L’interlocutore non gli diede peso, troppo esaltato dall’idea che aveva in mente, si fece ancora più vicino, sino a toccargli la coscia con la propria, addossandosi completamente a lui. Aveva persino mandato via il biondo non molto simpaticamente, per poter ambire a quella posizione.  
Liam continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, sguardo fiero, non aveva intenzione di cedere, altrimenti lui l’avrebbe sopraffatto e avrebbe fatto i suoi porci comodi, anche se quelli li faceva sempre, tranne quanto Zayn lo riprendeva, allora si ammansiva in un nanosecondo.  
« Non dovevamo discutere di qualcosa di importante? » voleva mettere fine a quella tortura il più presto possibile, quello era il solo modo per velocizzare le cose. I discorsi senza senso non gli andavano per niente, tanto era solo per far divertire l’amante che lo faceva, quello il solo e unico scopo, e delle volte lo adorava per questo.  
Louis ascoltò quella frase, annuendo convinto e mettendo in atto il suo interrogatorio che da tanto intendeva proporgli. Si poggiò con eleganza alla spalla di Liam, quella rimastagli libera, mentre il moretto lo squadrava in sottecchi, per niente contento della posa che questi aveva assunto. Gli era parso di essere stato molto chiaro a riguardo su quell’argomento, ma era evidente che l’altro stesse cercando di farli infuriare e lui, non aveva la forza di litigare con lui, stava troppo bene nella propria posizione, al caldo, comodo e protetto, ma questo non significava che non avrebbe difeso la propria posizione.  
Louis rise, sentendosi osservato dal moretto, era a conoscenza di molte cose lui, come del fatto che in quei giorni questi non era propriamente al top e che quindi sarebbe stato molto più mansueto, in questo modo non si doveva preoccupare di rischiare la propria vita.  
Zayn era possessivo.  
Pronto a difendere Liam da tutte le stronzate che uscivano dalla bocca del maggiore, ma oggi troppo a terra per controbattere a parole, per questa ragione Louis si sentiva forte e vincente in quel momento.  
« Certamente! È da un qualche tempo che mi chiedevo, » voce seria, quasi irriconoscibile « ma quando Zayn ti si sdraia praticamente addosso, come diamine fai a non avere un’erezione? A stare sempre così calmo. Non ci credo che non ti faccia nessun effetto. Non puoi essere di legno, cavolo. » concluse con la stessa serietà inaspettata.  
Liam non si aspettava di certo quell’argomento, quelle parole, dette senza il minimo imbarazzo.  
Lo guardò inizialmente senza capire, per poi divenire di tutte le gradazioni di rosso, dal magenta al bordeaux intenso.  
Non sapeva cosa rispondere.  
Non si era mai posto quel problema, pensava che fosse una posizione normale, si erano sempre seduti in quel modo, anche se effettivamente, solamente Zayn si lasciava così andare.  
Ma, non aveva senso.  
Perché Louis gli chiedeva quella cosa solamente ora?  
In quella stanza.  
Era chiaro il suo intento, voleva divertirsi, prenderlo in giro, e ci stava riuscendo benissimo.  
Cazzo, ma che domanda era?  
Aprì la bocca, boccheggiando come un pesce fuor d’acqua per un paio di volte, era in notevole difficoltà, e gli altri lo guardavano, tutti, senza fare niente, senza aiutarlo.  
Non avevano intenzione di farlo.  
Zayn gli si strinse meglio addosso, per fargli sentire la propria presenza, cercando di infondergli coraggio.  
Solo lui gli rimaneva fedele.  
Niall e Harry ridevano sguaiatamente, contorcendosi sul divano, come se fosse la cosa più divertente mai udita sino ad allora.  
Louis era serio, lo guardava in attesa di risposta, anche se sotto sotto, probabilmente, stava ridendo anche lui, ma non ne aveva il coraggio, perché Zayn, dalla sua postazione, lo osservava con uno sguardo pericoloso, lo aveva colpito proprio quel giorno, lo stava facendo dannatamente apposta, e gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara, di questo il moro ne era più che certo.  
Liam cercò di riprendersi, non avrebbe mai risposto a quella domanda.  
In verità non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirgli, poi tanto, anche se rispondeva negativamente o positivamente, Louis avrebbe trovato il modo di sfotterlo ugualmente.  
Togliendo il fattore Louis, non aveva mai pensato a una cosa del genere.  
Perché bisognava sempre essere maliziosi, non gli era mai parso che Harry si eccitasse quando teneva addosso Louis, perché allora doveva succedere a lui con il moretto?  
Avrebbe capito se durante quel tempo si stessero strusciando e baciando come quando…

No!

Che cazzo stava pensando? Quella volta doveva rimanere segreta, perché veniva fuori proprio ora!

Ricacciò dentro la mente quel pensiero, quello che doveva rimanere segreto e che invece, per colpa di Louis, era riemerso dall’oblio. Tutte quelle cose lo stavano influenzando, non era una cosa buona.  
Lui non era così!  
Si voltò verso il più grande, che ancora lo stava guardando, ma che si era reso conto che non avrebbe ottenuto una risposta « Sto dicendo sul serio Liam! Se ci fossi io al tuo posto, avrei il cazzo duro dopo due secondi, tu invece, ti sistemi meglio e ti comporti come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo »  
Forse perché per lui lo era?  
Okay, doveva ammettere che il discorso del ragazzo aveva un senso, una logica, certo strana, ma la aveva, anche perché Louis aveva sempre avuto un debole per il moretto, forse per questo che aveva quella reazione, ma anche appurato questo, non c’erano risposte che poteva dargli.  
« Va bene » riprese Louis, si accontentava anche di una non risposta in quel caso, ma di certo non demordeva così presto. Aveva appena iniziato e stava confondendo deliziosamente Liam. « Allora dimmi, qua e ora, che non ti sei mai, dico mai, eccitato pensando a lui. Non mi interessa in che momento, ma ci deve essere almeno una volta, su, non deludere Tommo. Non puoi essere così freddo, il tuo corpo deve pur reagire, e ci può stare anche che non ti piacciano i ragazzi, ma Zayn… »  
Liam con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, balbettò insistentemente.  
Ma che cavolo stava prendendo oggi a Louis?  
Era eccitato e per questo voleva sfogarsi in qualche modo?  
Era completamente impazzito!  
Non avrebbe risposto a quella domanda davanti agli altri ragazzi.  
Non davanti a Zayn!  
Respirò, ricercando la calma della quale aveva bisogno.  
Louis lo guardava ancora con i suoi occhi dallo sguardo malizioso, ricercando un qualche cambiamento che potesse confutare in risposta, ma stava cercando di non dargliene.  
Quello doveva essere un incubo!  
Non aveva parole nella sua mente.  
Dove cazzo erano andate a finire?!?  
« No! » quella la sua risposta, detta forse con troppa enfasi, che contribuì ad attirare maggiormente l’attenzione del ragazzi presenti, i quali non si focalizzarono tanto sulla risposta in sé, quanto sul rossore dilagante, sul viso, il collo e le orecchie di Liam.  
Sembrava che stesso per bruciare da un momento all’altro, per effetto di quella semplice domanda.  
Louis sorrise, rotolandosi letteralmente dalle risate l’attimo dopo.  
Quella scena era troppo divertente per i suoi canoni.  
Troppo.  
Liam non voleva scoprirsi e invece…  
E poi, era così curioso di saperlo, e ora, aveva finalmente realizzato che, nessuno era immune al fascino del moretto, nemmeno Liam, il quale, resosi conto della situazione, era caduto in un assoluto mutismo.  
Si era scoperto e se ne era reso perfettamente conto.  
Il suo corpo andava a fuoco.  
Era stato inutile per lui negare con tanta fermezza, quando poi il proprio corpo aveva indicato una cosa completamente diversa. Si vergognava davvero così tanto in quel momento. Non osava pensare consa c’era in quel momento nella mente di Zayn, anche se effettivamente questi, non aveva cambiato di una virgola la propria posizione, attaccandosi, se possibile, ancora di più. Ora, sentiva il suo corpo come se fosse una parte del proprio, abbarbicato su di lui, allacciato al suo petto.  
Zayn non doveva essere arrabbiato, questo era l’importante!  
« Lo sapevo! » urlò un felicissimo Louis. Sprizzava gioia e allegria da tutti i pori, anche se questo era a discapito del suo amico, a lui non importava niente, non in quel momento.  
Aveva scoperto quella cosa che lo faceva essere super contento, era una gioia scoprirlo, probabilmente anche per il moretto che, perché lo stava guardando in quel modo? Stava forse sperando che morisse li dinanzi a tutti in un secondo?  
Zayn non era per niente felice, non come si aspettava lui.  
Scuro in volto.  
Ah, aveva sbagliato, si rese conto, aveva toccato con le sue battute proprio Liam.  
Ma tanto non poteva rispondergli e « Ahi! » portò la mano sulla gamba, Zayn gli aveva appena dato un calcio, e non era un semplice tocco, era fatto appositamente per fargli male. Zayn voleva fargli del male.  
La sua ripicca e lui, aveva creduto che fosse inerme, si sbagliava di grosso.  
Davanti a quella scena, Harry non riuscì a continuare a ridere, vedendo il proprio amante sofferente e lo sguardo nero di Zayn, decise di intervenire, altrimenti le cose sarebbero peggiorate in men che non si dica.  
L’aria si era fatta ancora più tesa.  
Si frappose tra il ragazzo e il moretto, che ancora, nonostante ci fosse lui in mezzo, cercava di colpire Louis, ancora dolorante.  
Non l’aveva perdonato.  
Non l’avrebbe perdonato per aver messo Liam in difficoltà.  
Harry mise le mani in avanti, pronto a parare eventuali calci. « Lou stava scherzando. Vero? » disse rivolgendosi a questi, che con noia, mosse il capo in segno affermativo.  
« Non te la prende Zay, lo sai come è! Aveva voglia di divertirsi oggi! »  
Una nuova occhiata torva dal parte del moretto, non gli era piaciuta quella frase.  
Aveva parlato di divertimento, lui si divertiva prendendo in giro Liam in questo modo?  
Non li piaceva per niente!  
Harry, dinanzi a quello sguardo piuttosto eloquente, cercò di rimediare a quella frase che poteva essere ambigua « Louis prende in giro a tutti, oggi sì è svegliato così, vuole fare la diva. Ma forse, è meglio che noi ce ne andiamo, prima di peggiorare ancora le cose. » quella era l’unica soluzione.  
Louis aveva solamente peggiorato il clima, prima sostanzialmente sereno, tra loro cinque, l’unica soluzione era quindi quella di dileguarsi il prima possibile.  
Si alzarono, mentre Liam faceva attenzione a spostare delicatamente il corpo dell’amico dal suo, che continuava a guardare male il loro “leader”, sino a che questi non uscì dalla porta e lui si diresse verso il più comodo letto matrimoniale.  
Niall e Harry, chiacchierando, arrivano all’altezza delle loro camere, mentre Louis rimase fermo, dinanzi alla porta a guardare Liam.  
Che si volesse scusare?  
Continuare quel suo stupido gioco?  
Liam non lo riusciva a comprendere, perché questi non parlava, si spostava da un piede all’altro, come se fosse alla ricerca di una posizione comoda e, di tanto in tanto, gettava un’occhiata all’interno della loro camera, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa, o di qualcuno.  
Era titubante.  
Aveva perso tutta la sicurezza inziale, o così sembrava, ma Liam lo guardava ancora con circospezione, veramente stufo del comportamento che aveva avuto nei suoi confronti quella mattina.  
« Liam » disse, sempre con sguardo attento e vigile a quello che succedeva oltre le spalle dell’amico, che continuava a rimanere in piedi sulla soglia, con la porta della camera aperta.  
Questi attese, senza parlare, parecchio infastidito.  
Il più grande gli rivolse uno sguardo si supplica, che non gli piacque per nulla.  
« Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un piccolo favore »  
Cosa aveva detto?  
Prima lo scherniva e poi gli chiedeva favori, classico!  
Lo avrebbe ascoltato, perché lui era fatto così, ma questo non voleva dire che avrebbe accettato quello che gli chiedeva. Non ne aveva proprio voglia di sbrigare le faccende che aveva al posto suo. Quell’età che tanto sbandierava, era solo una scusa, perché era il più irresponsabile di tutti in quella band. Combinava casini, uno dietro l’altro, ed era sempre lui che doveva risolversi, scusandosi con l’opinione pubblica per cose che nemmeno aveva fatto.  
Odiava doverlo fare!  
« Stasera dovevo accompagnare Zayn in un posto importante. Glielo avevo promesso da tanto, da più di un mese, ma non posso, mi è impossibile andare con lui.  
Per lui era una cosa importante.  
Puoi sostituirmi? » usò il tono più gentile che fosse capace di fare, ricercando le parole adatte per Liam, puntando su quanto Zayn sarebbe stato triste non andandoci.  
Non aveva grandi impegni in realtà, era il solito egoista e un po’ se ne pentiva, ma avevano tutto il giorno libero, e lui aveva un’insana necessità di passarla in camera da letto con l’amante e poi Zayn sarebbe stato decisamente in compagnia di Liam, e anche per Liam sarebbe stato un toccasana, almeno avrebbe evitato di pensare alla sua rottura con la fidanzata di sempre, concentrando il suo pensiero su altri lidi.  
Sperava di vedere annuire Liam entusiasta, invece niente, rimaneva immobile con la stessa espressione indefinita stampata sul volto, parecchio dubbioso. Cosa non lo convinceva? Doveva stare con Zayn?  
Ma la verità era che Liam non aveva affatto voglia di fargli quel favore, non lo voleva aiutare e stava cercando le parole migliori per togliersi da quella fastidiosa situazione.  
Louis doveva convincerlo, riuscirci in tutti i modi! Doveva ricorrere al proprio ingegno, a qualunque, misero, stratagemma la sua mente riuscisse a coniare.  
« È una cosa breve. Giusto un paio d’ore, poi te ne puoi tornare pure qua in albergo e farti raggiungere da qualcun altro in modo che stia con Zayn. »  
Doveva ammettere Liam, che ora si stava incuriosendo sul serio.  
Cosa doveva fare di così tanto importante?  
Forse aveva quasi paura di saperlo, visto i loro passatempi, ma sembrava qualcosa di serio, visto come gliene stava parlando, anche se, pure prima gli sembrava serio e poi gli aveva fatto quella domanda.  
Voleva vederci chiaro.  
« Cosa dovete fare di così urgente? » era il minimo che potesse fare, dirgli il motivo, altrimenti lui non avrebbe mai accettato, di questo ne era fermamente convinto.  
Non era più quello che accettava a scatola chiusa.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui scosse il capo in segno di negazione « Non chiedere. Non ti posso parlare di qualcosa che non riguarda me »  
Stava per parlare Liam.  
« No, non chiederlo a lui. Ti sto chiedendo un favore, non voglio che pensi che me ne sono lavato le mani. » Zayn probabilmente glielo avrebbe detto, ma questo avrebbe fatto passare lui per uno stronzo. « Allora? » era speranzoso che accettasse, anche se le sue ragioni per chiedere quella sostituzione non erano molto nobili. Era stranito da come Liam si stava comportando, solitamente accettava sempre, soprattutto quando veniva a conoscenza che era qualcosa che riguardava Zayn, e invece oggi stava facendo tutte quelle storie.  
Era restio ad accettare.  
Cosa c’era di diverso ora?  
Liam tirò le labbra in un sorriso forzato « Chiedi a Niall, tanto non ha nulla da fare. »  
Gli dava fastidio il fatto che stesse pretendendo.  
Non aveva problemi a fare compagnia a Zayn, nessuno, ma non gli era piaciuto il modo nel quale Louis gli aveva posto la domanda, senza informarsi se anche lui avesse degli impegni, senza pensarci proprio. Era offeso da quel comportamento, e voleva ancora le scuse per il piccolo divertente siparietto di prima.  
Spostò il corpo da un lato Louis, « Perché? Non voglio chiederlo a Niall, non lo vedi, sa solamente aprire i pacchetti delle patatine, non è per niente affidabile. »  
Liam gli rispose subito « Avrei un impegno. »  
La sua bugia.  
E lui, era un pessimo bugiardo.  
Si capiva subito quando mentiva, e si era capito anche ora, dalle parole che aveva usato, in primis, poi dalla espressione costernata, forse un po’ troppo.  
Aveva paura di finire in qualche guaio, come quando erano andati a comprare degli spinelli finendo in un quartiere malfamato, era stata un’esperienza orribile, e aveva avuto gli incubi per tante notti, non ci voleva ricadere un’altra volta.  
Non poteva prendersela con loro se amavano quel genere di pericolo, di eccitazione. Lui era molto più tranquillo, preferiva fare cose normali.  
« Disdicilo » fu la risposta concisa del più grande « Questo è più importante! » e, dall’impeto usato, lo sembrava veramente più importante.  
Lo stava facendo infuriare e si vedeva, perché il modo di parlare era cambiato, come quello di porsi, completamente differente.  
Liam era alle strette « No Louis! Non mi dici niente e pretendi, non chiedi, pretendi che io si ai tuoi comodi. Sono veramente stufo. Ogni volta cerchi a me, lo fai perché sono debole, perché sai di potermi convincere quando si tratta di Zayn, ma cazzo, non hai alcun rispetto per me! » Usato, era in quel modo che si sentiva, e gli veniva da piangere come un idiota.  
Ma Louis lo sorprese, facendo una cosa che non aveva preventivato nemmeno lontanamente. Con delicatezza gli sollevò il viso con la mano, in modo che lo guardasse negli occhi, in modo che non si sentisse in quella maniera orribile, era davvero pentito per come lo aveva fatto sentire. Quello, il suo modo di chiedere scusa, « Liam, non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante e se non mi fidassi di te. Lui l’ha chiesto a me, ma preferisce avere te al suo fianco, come sempre, in tutte le occasioni.  
Non ti dirò cosa devi fare, perché come ti ho detto prima, è una cosa personale di Zayn e se non te ne ha parlato forse se ne vergogna. Ma tu devi essere con lui, fare in modo che si appoggi a te se la situazione lo richiede.  
Sai quanto è ansioso quando non vuole stare da solo in un posto, come si comporta in modo antipatico. Come manda tutto a puttane in cinque secondi.  
Rimani con lui una, due ore. E se dovesse dirti di andartene via, di tornare in albergo perché lui può farlo da solo, tu rimani con lui. Sii risoluto, mantieni il tuo posto al suo fianco. »  
Perché tutti quei segreti, si domandava Liam.  
Zayn non gli aveva chiesto o domandato nulla, anche se i giorni scorsi non stava bene ed era strano.  
Ora voleva sapere, scoprire cosa stava succedendo, il perché di quella preoccupazione nella voce di Louis. Il perché del tono serio e delle parole ricercate, di tutti quei ti prego e ti scongiuro, sott’intesi.  
Louis era nervoso, era chiaro che mentiva su qualcosa, ma non su tutto.  
Che diamine stava accadendo?  
Cosa doveva fare di così importante il suo migliore amico, da non confidarsi con lui? Da non accennargliene nemmeno per sbaglio.  
Zayn non aveva menzionato un’uscita quel pomeriggio, eppure, loro si parlavano di tutto quello che gli riguardava.  
Si dicevano tutto, impegni, segreti.  
Annuì muovendo il capo. « Dimmi l’ora » anche se quella situazione non gli piaceva e dentro il cuore si sentiva tradito dal comportamento di Zayn.   
Ora si che Louis sorrise, ora che aveva sentito la sua risposta affermativa.  
Questi, in velocità, gli spiegò le ultime cose, assicurandogli che gli avrebbe mandato un messaggio parecchi minuti prima delle volte non se ne dimenticasse.  
Ancora qualche raccomandazione, come non fare domande al moretto, non gli chiedesse niente a riguardo e facesse in modo di sembrare il più normale possibile.  
Zayn ci sarebbe arrivato presto a capire quello sul quale si erano accordati, e forse si sarebbe arrabbiato, gli disse, ma Liam non lo credeva affatto possibile.  
Liam promise su tutta quella caterva di cose stupide solo a sentirle. Voleva tornarsene in camera.  
Chiuse la porta, salutando il più grande con un cenno del capo, per ora non voleva più sentire la sua voce.  
Rientrato in camera si rese conto che Zayn si era spostato dal divano, preferendo il comodo materasso per il proprio riposo, infatti il letto era più o meno nelle condizioni di quella mattina, tutto lavoro sprecato. Si diresse verso di lui, verso il proprio migliore amico che non si era confidato, chissà poi su cosa.  
C’era un particolare che gli dava particolarmente fastidio. La riservatezza.  
Non riusciva proprio a comprendere perché di tutto questo silenzio.  
Il fatto di non essere stato informato poi, lo mandava fuori di testa come poche cose riuscivano a fare, e si rendeva perfettamente conto che fosse una scemenza e che lui era un idiota, ma gli dava fastidio tanto da dare di matto li davanti a lui.  
Era il suo migliore amico, cazzo.  
Ma si sarebbe contenuto.  
Non avrebbe spiccicato parola.  
Chiesto spiegazioni.  
Domandato.  
Sarebbe stato zitto e buono, in modo che Zayn non si accorgesse che sapeva, e poi, che senso aveva mantenere il segreto, tanto Zayn se ne sarebbe accorto subito.  
Si accorgeva sempre quando gli rifilava qualche bugia innocente!  
Quindi, perché oggi doveva essere diverso?  
Si diresse a passo lento verso la zona notte, deciso a cercare di essere il più normale possibile, e per farlo, per non pensare, l’unica cosa plausibile, dal suo punto di vista, era accingersi a fare qualcos’altro, che tenesse impegnata la sua mente pronta a rimuginare su qualsiasi scemenza.  
Non per nulla si stava arrovellando la mente per cercare di capire tutta quella faccenda e quale fosse questa cosa impellente che dovesse fare.  
Non riusciva davvero a smettere di pensarci.  
La stava facendo diventare un’ossessione e l’aveva appena scoperta, e all’ora concordata mancava ancora parecchio tempo.  
Sarebbe stato tremendo quel tempo per lui.  
Non gli piaceva mentire a Zayn, ma ce l’avrebbe fatta, con notevoli sforzi ovvio, ma lo avrebbe fatto.  
Prese un giornale con il palinsesto della giornata dal tavolinetto in noce posto vicino alla finestra. Gli addetti dell’albergo vi avevano sistemato numerosi giornali, che andavano dai programmi tv, ai fumetti, a giornali musicali appena usciti.  
Si potevano guardare qualche trasmissione carina e divertente.  
« Ti va se ci guardiamo un film? » propose, mentre il moretto lo squadrava da capo a piedi, probabilmente, si era già accorto che qualcosa non andava in Liam, anche perché la sua voce era suonata leggermente più acuta del normale.  
Perché ora non gli rispondeva.  
Pollice in su. Era un sì.  
Si accomodò vicino a lui, mettendogli il giornale in grembo in modo che entrambi riuscissero a vedere « Ehm…danno Spiderman, il primo. Lo abbiamo già visto insieme, ma almeno non ti metti a giocare a snake! »  
Zayn sbuffò, sorridendo appena, era a conoscenza di quando Liam odiasse la musichetta di quel gioco, e lui lo attivava solo per dargli noia, anche gli piaceva giocarci, ma il più delle volte lo faceva a tempo perso.  
« Cosa c’è? » domandò sottovoce il moretto, vedendolo letteralmente saltare sul posto.  
Gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, era più che ovvio, certo non lo avrebbe costretto a rivelarglielo, ma da quello che era successo poco prima, il suo ritardare sulla porta, probabilmente aveva già intuito cosa fosse successo. Voleva proprio vedere sino a che punto era capace di arrivare.  
Liam balbettò una scusa, dirigendosi immediatamente a sistemare la televisione in modo che si vedesse bene. Era solo una scusa, perché avevano guardato la tv anche la notte prima, nella medesima posizione e tutti e due erano riusciti a cogliere ogni azione.  
Lo lasciò fare.  
Dal canto suo, Liam non si era reso conto di niente, con ancora in mente quel discorso e il non capire perché Louis aveva trovato una scusa per mandare lui assieme al moretto, quando solitamente li rimproverava per passare troppo tempo assieme. E non riusciva ad arrivare a capire nemmeno perché dovesse mantenere il segreto, lui preferiva parlare, essere schietto nella maggior parte delle situazioni, perché era la cosa migliore da fare. Mentire non portava a niente, se non a situazioni poi troppo spiacevoli e incasinate.  
Ma aveva dato la propria parola, quindi non avrebbe fatto di testa sua.  
Nell’ora successiva, durante i commenti inutili in quel film, Liam divenne via via più sospetto agli occhi del moretto, non era più lo stesso, costretto da qualcosa, tentava di rimanere sempre sullo stesso discorso, per non cadere in altri argomenti.  
Così palese che Louis gli avesse detto cosa dovesse fare quel pomeriggio, ma non capiva il perché rimanesse zitto senza chiedere, senza domandargli niente. Come se gli andasse bene il fatto che continuasse a rimanere in silenzio con lui.  
Liam era confuso e triste e per lui era un supplizio vederlo in quello stato.  
Non riusciva veramente a sopportarlo.  
Continuava a osservarlo comportarsi normalmente, nei limiti del possibile, sistemare il film alzare il volume, commentare una scena divertente, ma era finto, tremendamente.  
Non lo sopportava più.  
Prese il cellulare, muovendo rapidamente le dita sullo schermo, per toccare quei tasti immaginari.  
Un momento di pausa per guardarlo, e riprendere l’azione precedentemente intrapresa.  
Il cellulare di Liam vibrò tra le coperte, nell’incavo creato dallo spazio dei loro corpi.  
Il proprietario, lo afferrò sbadatamente, rimanendo stupito l’attimo dopo aver letto il nome della persona che lo stava cercando. Che senso aveva mandarsi messaggi quando erano a due passi l’uno dall’altro? Non poteva parlargli?  
Perché diamine non gli parlava, era così estenuante il modo nel quale si stava comportando.  
Fu il turno di Liam « Zayn? Ma che ti prende amico? Non ci parliamo più? Se c’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa io sono sempre qui per te, in qualunque momento, lo sai bene.  
Mi sento così inutile. Perché mi fai sentire in questa maniera? » lo disse con il cuore aperto, perché si sentiva distrutto da tutto quello che stava avvenendo e aveva quasi paura di parlare. « Comunque, non ho niente, Louis non mi ha parlato proprio di nulla » mentì spudoratamente. Davanti all’evidenza. Davanti al fatto che era praticamente palese che lo stava facendo, perché Zayn era il solo al mondo che riusciva a leggergli fin dentro l’animo.  
Zayn lo fissò con il proprio sguardo penetrante, era quello che sapeva fare meglio, e lui si sentì piccolo e stronzo « Sei un bugiardo Liam »  
Quel tono.  
Quella frase.  
Lo ferirono.  
Lo lasciarono lì, incapace di ribattere, con il dolore nel cuore, con la voglia di urlargli di perdonarlo, anche se non aveva fatto niente per il quale chiedere scusa.  
Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per cancellare il sentimento che provava ora.

Dopo questo, calò un silenzio imbarazzante e fastidioso, sino al momento nel quale Zayn, con lentezza quasi estenuante si vestì, uscendo dalla camera in silenzio, senza un ciao, senza dirgli niente.  
Lui era fermo sul letto e vederlo andare via, senza nemmeno voltarsi, fu un tuffo al cuore.  
Che cazzo aveva combinato mentendo?  
Si vestì in fretta e furia, indossando le prime cose che aveva trovato in valigia e, recuperato il cellulare e il giubbotto, andò alla ricerca del moretto, in modo che non lo lasciasse indietro e potesse rispettare la promessa che gli era costata quel malumore.  
Lo trovò davanti alle scale, in compagnia di Preston, la sua guardia del corpo, erano come in attesa, ma di cosa?  
Quando lo videro arrivare si girarono entrambi, fissandolo con uno sguardo ben eloquente, volevano sapere il motivo per il quale era li, e li stava seguendo, correndo come uno scemo nell’andito.  
Squadrato da testa a piedi, di nuovo, Liam abbassò il capo, era stato scoperto, così si rispondeva, stavano aspettando lui.  
« Ce ne hai messo di tempo a vestirti… » disse Zayn guardandolo attentamente.  
Aveva azzeccato.  
« Lo sapevi? » non c’era bisogno di mentire, non davanti a quella frase. Zayn sapeva tutto, si era accorto di ogni cosa, e lui, poteva solo fare una cosa, stupirsi un po’, ma nemmeno troppo e arrendersi all’evidenza del fatto, che fosse davvero un pessimo bugiardo.  
La smorfia che fece bastò a togliere ogni dubbio.  
Così, continuò a giustificarsi, lì, come uno scemo « Louis non poteva venire, ha chiesto a me.»  
Zayn annuì, per lui non faceva differenza, sarebbe andato anche da solo, non aveva certo di questi problemi, ma Louis si era offerto di accompagnarlo e ora che ci rifletteva, doveva essere solo una misera scusa per attuare questo suo, ben prevedibile piano.  
Scesero piano le scale, Liam e Zayn davanti, Preston dietro, pronto a proteggerli.  
Liam animò la conversazione per tutto il viaggio in macchina, disquisendo con Preston su svariati argomenti, tra i quali calcio e basket, rimanendo sempre vigile sui movimenti dell’amico seduto di fianco a lui.  
Era distratto quando questi si mise a parlargli « Non hai la minima idea di dove stiamo andando vero? »  
Liam si voltò a guardarlo, scuotendo il capo. No, non sapeva niente, se non fosse stato per quella stupida promessa, lo avrebbe decisamente scoperto prima!  
« No, non so niente. Siete così riservati da qualche tempo a questa parte » gli sfuggì, ma lo pensava davvero, e non glielo aveva mai confessato, gliene avrebbe voluto parlare, ma di tanto in tanto li vedeva insieme, confabulavano e lui si sentiva così escluso, perché Zayn era solito confidarsi sempre con lui e mai con gli altri, ma le cose erano cambiate a un certo momento, non sapeva bene esattamente quando, ma aveva visto Zayn continuare a parlare con lui, ma allo stesso tempo, dire tante cose al più grande, che rimaneva anche ore ad ascoltarlo.  
Il moro sollevò un sopracciglio, attento a quell’espressione sul viso dell’amico. Cos’era quella frase. Quel tono di voce. Cosa voleva dirgli Liam, quali erano le sue preoccupazioni?  
Perché i suoi occhi tristi continuavano a fargli quell’effetto?  
« Non era un segreto Lee, potevi chiedere. Non ti avrei mangiato, ma eri strano e probabilmente quel coglione di Lou ti ha detto di mentirmi.  
Liam, mi puoi dire qualsiasi cosa, lo sai vero?» era importante ribadirlo, ancora e ancora.  
Non voleva che si mantenesse qualcosa dentro. Che avesse paura di confidarsi con lui.  
Non avevano costruito in quel modo il loro rapporto.  
Ma Liam si faceva mille paranoie su tutto, era sempre stato così, e crescendo non aveva abbandonato questa cattiva abitudine. La sua mente viaggiava alla velocità della luce quando si trattava di queste cose: segreti, silenzi. Credeva di essere inferiore, ma non lo era.  
Glielo avrebbe voluto gridare ogni volta, fino a farglielo entrare in testa, urlarglielo fino a graffiarsi la voce, in modo che capisse una volta per tutte. Forse, non sarebbe servito nemmeno in quel modo, Liam era così, prendere o lasciare.  
Questi era incredulo, si sentiva preso in giro, ci era rimasto davvero male.  
Louis si era burlato di lui, ancora e ancora, era come se non ne potesse fare a meno, e lui ci era cascato con tutti e due i piedi, questa era l’amara verità.  
Doveva seguire il proprio istinto e parlargli e invece, aveva voluto mantenere una promessa fasulla.  
Che stupido.  
Era lui il vero coglione.  
« Ehi » il moretto gli grattò il mento dolcemente, in modo che sollevasse il capo per l’ennesima volta « Potevi chiederlo, ti sto solo dicendo questo. Tuttavia, mi spiace per te, ma ora non te lo dirò »  
La linguaccia.  
Gli aveva fatto la linguaccia.  
Quanto gli mancavano quelle cose.  
Quanto gli erano mancate in quelle ore di silenzio.  
I comportamenti affettuosi.  
I suoi tocchi sempre gentili.  
Gli sorrise.  
Non gli interessava poi così tanto sapere dove si stavano dirigendo, lo avrebbe scoperto una volta arrivati no?  
E dire che si era fatto mille paranoie per niente.  
Era così semplice.  
Sospirò, rilassandosi un po’, quella tensione che gli si era accumulata per tutte quelle ore stava iniziando a scemare, per fortuna, perché altrimenti sarebbe esploso di sicuro.  
Guardò fuori dal finestrino, intravvedendo un bel viale alberato, simile a quello che precedeva i quartieri residenziali, dove lui sarebbe tanto voluto andare a vivere, oppure gli ospedali, che odiava profondamente, per via dell’apprensione che gli mettevano.  
La macchina sulla quale viaggiavano, imboccò proprio quella traversa, fermandosi subito dopo davanti ad un grande cancello di metallo, era chiuso, ma tra le sbarre si poteva vedere il magnifico giardino verde che si trovava all’interno ed un lungo viale alberato.  
Era casa di qualcuno? Liam proprio non lo sapeva.  
Al lato del cancello era sistemato un citofono e nella parte alta due telecamere riprendevano il passaggio.  
Preston scese, suonano il campanello e dicendo qualche frase che non fu udibile alle persone sedute dentro l’abitacolo e dopo poco il meccanismo del cancello si mise in moto, consentendo alla macchina di oltrepassarlo.  
Liam si guardò automaticamente dietro, ormai era un’abitudine, dettata quasi dalla paura, constatando che nessuno li aveva seguiti per la strada, nessun paparazzo, sicuramente questi erano stati distratti da qualcuno nella parte principale dell’albergo, perché li aveva visti appostati tutta la mattina, con i mirini delle loro macchine fotografiche puntate verso l’alto, in direzione dei loro alloggi.  
Percorsero il viale alberato, giungendo ad una struttura dall’aspetto candido, che sorgeva in mezzo al verde, protetta dagli alberi che ne occludevano la visuale. Decisamente di loro gradimento quella sistemazione.  
Scendendo dalla macchina, si diressero a passo svelto verso l’entrata principale, dove una ragazza li aspettava con la porta aperta, per facilitare la loro entrata. Tutti la squadrarono, notando quanto fosse carina e quanto la casacca verde che indossava facesse risaltare i suoi occhi, decisamente una ragazza avvenente, che con i suoi occhi chiari e limpidi, doveva fare una moria di uomini al suo passaggio. Il tipo di ragazza da presentare ai genitori.  
Questa li guardò in sottecchi, un po’ intimorita di trovarsi davanti proprio loro, li conosceva, questo era evidente, li aveva visti al telegiornale, sapeva fossero entrambi famosi, altrimenti non si poteva spiegare il grosso uomo che stava con loro e che si guardava in giro con circospezione, ma provò ad essere il più professionale possibile. L’imbarazzo era visibile sul suo volto appena arrossato, il sorriso timido, avrebbe voluto parlare, ma Preston le si avvicinò, mettendo distanza tra i due ragazzi, per parlare con lei, e subito recuperò il proprio coraggio e la propria autorità, divenendo un’altra persona, con modi garbati e affabili e la voce sicura.  
Indicò loro di seguirla attraverso i corridoi, fino a una stanza singola, Zayn vi è entrò immediatamente a passo sicuro, nessuno incertezza, conscio come quella fosse riservata a lui. Non la guardò nemmeno tanto attentamente, non gli interessava come fosse, l’importante per lui era che avesse un letto sul quale riposarsi.  
Lanciò lo zaino che si era portato dietro sulla sedia posta li di fianco, senza troppa attenzione o grazia, prendendo immediatamente posto in quel letto bianco e lindo, dove lui creava un contrasto di colore notevole, con i suoi jeans e maglietta scura.  
Ora, per la prima volta non si sentiva più così sicuro, il cuore gli batteva in petto, e anche se era seduto, poteva percepire uno strano formicolio alle mani e alla testa, nulla di bello. L’ansia lo stava divorando dall’interno e lui non riusciva a capire come combatterla, perché era stato sicuro per tutto il tempo, e ora, era anche riuscito a dormire tutta la notte a discapito delle altre volte, ma ora, cosa poteva fare?  
Non dovete chiederselo due volte, perché Liam, vista l’espressione di paura, terrore, dipinta sul volto dell’amico, gli si avvicinò immediatamente, scostando di lato la ragazza, ancora immobile e in silenzio che osservava la scena e che venne allontanata celermente da Preston.  
Si sdraiò di fianco al proprio migliore amico, invitandolo ad adottare anche lui la stessa posizione. Zayn acconsentì immediatamente, lasciandosi guidare dalle grandi mani di Liam.  
Il letto era abbastanza piccolo per due persone, ma si strinsero maggiormente. Non era un problema per loro stare così vicini, non lo era mai stato.  
« Va tutto bene Zaynie » mormorò dolcemente.  
Ora sì, ora si sentiva bene e rilassato e dell’ansia nessuna traccia.  
Forse, in fin dei conti, avrebbe dovuto davvero ringraziare Louis per non averlo accompagnato, Liam era l’unica persona al mondo che riuscisse a infondergli sicurezza e coraggio così velocemente e in un modo così semplice, solo con la sua presenza.  
Aveva quel potere.  
Lo aveva sempre avuto.  
Liam lo tenne stretto dentro il suo abbraccio, lasciando vagare lo sguardo in quelle quattro pareti. La camera era completamente anonima, bianca, impersonale, l’unica cosa bella erano i grandi finestroni dai quali si poteva intravedere una vista magnifica, spiccavano dalla monotonia della stanza. Dalla parte opposta a questi, vi era sistemato un termosifone e un piccolo armadio a muro di colore grigio, con le ante aperte. Il pavimento era smorto, classico linoleum che gli ricordava un film di Stephen King, Il miglior Verde, dove il protagonista ricordava ogni volta quel dannato e schifoso pavimento, su di esso, si stagliava una singola e insipida piantina fiorita che, guardandola dalla nuova posizione, pareva di plastica, per via dei colori troppo sgargianti e della rigidità delle foglie.  
Zayn si era completamente rilassato con la sua sola presenza, lo poteva notare, o forse, l’ansia si era trasferita a lui, perché stava per iniziare a farsi mille domande, ma evitò, perché non voleva destabilizzare quell’equilibrio che si era nuovamente creato, e l’importante in quel momento, era che Zayn fosse sicuro e tranquillo, tutto il resto, perdeva di importanza.  
Sperava davvero che lui non se ne rendesse conto, ma era il suo migliore amico, con il capo poggiato all’altezza del suo cuore, e sicuramente aveva già percepito come il suo cuore batteva velocemente, sembrava un martello pneumatico.  
« Liam, rilassati – gli sussurrò sollevandosi fino al suo orecchio – non è niente di preoccupante. Se tu sei agitato mi agito anche io…ma, grazie »  
Perché cosa lo stava ringraziando?  
Non aveva fatto niente?  
Ma era proprio vero, si stava facendo prendere dall’ansia, quando non aveva niente da fare in quel posto, ma somatizzava lui!  
Perché non sapeva niente, era ancora all’oscuro di tutto, quindi si preoccupava inutilmente.  
E poi, c’erano ancora quei pensieri iniziali che gli frullavano in testa, che lo perseguitavano e lui non era ancora riuscito a scacciarli. Erano importanti, ma lui non voleva dargli tutta questa importanza.  
« Perché non mi hai detto niente Zay? » quello era importante nella sua testa.  
Quella stupidissima cosa.  
Il non avergli detto niente.  
Segreto.  
Si sentiva così coglione a domandarglielo.  
Zayn rispose, calmo, in uno stato simile al dormiveglia, con la voce impastata. « Era una cosa da niente Lee, non darle importanza che non ha. »  
Glielo stava dicendo, e non gli andava ancora bene.  
Che cazzo di problema aveva?  
Ci pensava ancora.  
Pensava di non essere all’altezza, per questo aveva preferito Louis.  
Questa era la verità, e gli dava tremendamente fastidio che Zayn lo pensasse, anche se lui non aveva proprio mai menzionato queste parole, ma sapeva che era per questo.  
Non lo considerava un ottimo supporto per queste situazioni.  
E non riusciva a sopportarlo!  
Zayn aprì gli occhi, il suo amico si stava facendo mille problemi, di nuovo e lui non voleva questo. Gli sfiorò la guancia con la mano. Non voleva che si sentisse male per quella situazione. Non voleva vedere i suoi occhi tristi.  
« Lee, no. Smettila. Non te l’ho detto perché non volevo ti preoccupassi, solo per questo. E no, non ti ho chiesto di venire con me perché ero a conoscenza del fatto che odi questi posti. Ho chiesto a Louis perché tu non ci vuoi mai venire, solo per quello. Ho pensato che per te sarebbe stato un peso. » mezze verità.  
Liam annuì, ma niente che lo riguardava sarebbe mai stato un peso per lui.  
Era stanco di arrovellarsi il cervello.  
Stanco.  
Chiuse gli occhi, lasciando perdere quella discussione, voltò il capo, poggiandolo sul cuscino, in direzione dei capelli scuri del moretto.  
Stare in quella posizione, era tremendamente rilassante.  
Aveva proprio ragione Zayn a sistemarsi così.  
Non pensava in questo modo.  
Con Zayn completamente addossato a lui.  
Si scordarono di tutto, anche del luogo nel quale erano, del fatto che fosse pomeriggio e nella struttura fosse presente altra gente, rimanendo conquistati da quella magnifica pace, dal silenzio scandito dai loro respiri.  
Era solo un momento che era stato concesso loro.  
Preston, rimasto fuori dalla stanza a sorvegliare che nessuno si avvicinasse, colpì la porta con le nocche, emettendo un suono ben distinto che fece sbarrare gli occhi a Liam, svegliatosi di soprassalto, che appena realizzò l’accaduto, vedendo lo sguardo dell’uomo, capì che non gli era permesso stare così, e con delicatezza si spostò da Zayn che cercava in tutti i modi di afferrargli la maglia per tirarselo giù e continuare a sonnecchiare con lui in santa pace.  
Dopo due tentativi però si arrese.  
« Svegliati Zayn » gli disse Liam, e solo per questo aprì gli occhi nell’esatto momento nel quale un uomo con baffi e capelli bianchi, fece il proprio ingresso nella camera.  
Zayn rimase interdetto qualche minuto, cercando di riprendersi, asciugandosi quel rivolo di bava che gli stava colando dall’angolo della bocca, e lisciandosi la maglia.  
Questi si presentò, stringendogli la mano e, dopo aver gentilmente invitato l’altro ragazzo ad abbandonare la stanza, con sguardo fiero che non ammetteva repliche, iniziò a parlare con Zayn.  
Liam uscì, silenzioso e schivo, nonostante volesse restare nella stanza con l’amico per tutto il tempo, si rendeva conto che non era il caso, lui era li solo per accompagnarlo. Si poggiò alla parete, accanto a Preston, attendendo per poter rientrare dentro la stanza a fare compagnia all’amico.  
Quando la porta si riaprì, si rese conto che questo sarebbe stato impossibile, perché Zayn era accanto all’uomo e si era cambiato, indossando una più comoda tuta larga e delle ciabatte che non aveva mai visto tra la sua roba.  
Dove stava andando Zayn?  
Questi, come ad aver captato il suo nome li si avvicinò, prendendogli una mano e depositando in essa i propri orecchini e un anello che quel giorno aveva indossato, chiudendoli in essa. « Tienimeli. Ci vediamo tra poco » disse in un soffio, cercando di tenere a bada i sentimenti fortissimi di quel momento e, dopo un abbraccio stretto all’amico, si diresse assieme all’uomo, verso una nuova meta.  
Liam rimase lì, fermo, nella stessa posizione, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Perché si stava commuovendo?  
Non ne aveva motivo.  
Zayn aveva detto che era una cosa da niente, perché non riusciva a credergli?

 

 

Tra poco torno aveva detto Zayn.  
Tra poco.  
Non era vero!  
Aveva mentito!  
Non era poco quel tempo, più di mezz’ora, e Liam stava di merda, seduto sulla sedia fredda e anonima, guardava la porta nella speranza che il suo amico comparisse da un momento all’altro.  
Ogni minuto che rintoccava era un’angoscia.  
Non si poteva vivere così, con quell’attesa dentro.  
Era un’anima in pena.  
Rimasto da solo perché, anche Preston aveva seguito Zayn, lui invece era dovuto rimanere in attesa del suo ritorno, dentro la stanza.  
Tutto questo aveva peggiorato il suo umore già precario.  
Non riusciva a fare altro.  
Poteva passare il tempo con uno di quei giochini scemi del cellulare, e invece no.  
Rimaneva fermo con lo sguardo sulla porta.  
Perché non tornava ancora?  
Era preoccupato da morire.  
Le mani gli sudavano e il respiro gli si smorzava in gola ogni volta che inspirava.  
Dannata ansia.  
Stringeva quella bigiotteria, che il moro gli aveva consegnato, come se fossero la sola ancora di salvezza.  
Pregando per poter stare con lui.  
Cavolo, era così debole quando si trattava di Zayn, forse era proprio per questa ragione che questi aveva preferito chiedere a Louis di accompagnarlo. Si faceva prendere dall’ansia in un nanosecondo.  
Doveva smetterla.  
Si diede due schiaffetti sulle guance.  
Rinsavire.  
Riprendersi.  
Tornare composto.  
Recuperò il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca, notando numerosi messaggi non letti.  
Aveva attivato il silenzioso e non si era reso che avesse vibrato nemmeno una volta. Erano principalmente di Louis, voleva sapere come andasse, se Zayn era entrato e cose varie.  
La propria voglia di rispondere era nulla, se non per urlargli qualche cattiveria, o forse la verità, che lo aveva preso in giro miseramente e lui si era sentito veramente male per questo, ma tanto non gli sarebbe importato minimamente, avrebbe letto, per poi continuare quello che stava facendo qualche minuto prima.  
Lasciò perdere. Non valeva la pena urlare tutto il proprio sconforto, tanto ormai la cosa era fatta.  
Decise che gli avrebbe scritto solamente per confermargli che tutto era okay, quello poteva anche farlo, in fondo, erano amici.  
Era in quel posto da qualche ora, e ancora non lo aveva mai chiamato con il proprio nome, realizzando cosa veramente fosse e cosa ci andasse a fare la gente, anche se quella camera spoglia bianca e linda doveva essere un chiaro indizio, lui l’aveva ignorato, concentrandosi su altro, sempre su qualcosa di diverso e fu realmente impreparato quando gli infermieri entrarono nella stanza trascinando la barella sulla quale era sdraiato Zayn.  
Ebbe un tuffo al cuore, spostandosi come un automa dalla sedia verso la finestra per far spazio a tutte quelle persone che, di peso, sollevarono il lenzuolo sul quale riposava il suo amico, per sistemarlo sul letto morbido e disfatto dove si erano sdraiati all’inizio.  
Doveva imporsi di guardare fuori, oltre.  
Perché quello che vedeva lo terrorizzava, Zayn era immobile steso in quel letto.  
Senza espressione.  
Sembrava una bambola di cera.  
Aveva un nonsoché di inquietante e finto.  
Pallido.  
Ma sorrideva, perciò era felice, no?  
No, era una stronzata, non sapeva se quello fosse un sorriso, in più, come se non bastasse a traumatizzarlo, il colletto della sua felpa era sporco di rosso, sangue.  
Si stava sentendo male.  
Non si sentiva più le gambe. Gli tremavano, incapaci di sorreggerlo.  
Si poggiò delicatamente contro la finestra, guardando la scena con occhi lucidi, come se non fosse davvero in quella stanza.  
Il cuore batteva all’impazzata.  
La vista era offuscata.  
Stava male e se ne accorse anche un’infermiera che, dopo averlo sorretto, lo accompagnò a sedersi, toccandogli la fronte e chiedendogli un paio di volte se stesse bene.  
Era pallido come un cencio.  
Sembrava sul punto di svenire.  
Voleva solo piangere Liam, solo quello.  
Quello che vedeva steso sul letto non era Zayn.  
Quello non era Zayn!  
Il ragazzo che conosceva, non era lui!  
Si tenne tutto dentro, cercando di non dare di matto davanti a tutte quelle persone, cercando di essere forte, anche se si sentiva a terra e, prima che gli infermieri lasciassero la stanza, chiese con voce smorta « E se non si sveglia? » terrorizzato da quell’evenienza.  
Un uomo rise « Si sveglierà tranquillo! Ora è in semi incoscienza, ma ha già aperto gli occhi mentre lo stavamo portando su. Tra poco avrà una parlantina invidiabile. »  
Non capiva Liam.  
Parlantina?  
Si vedeva proprio che non conosceva Zayn.  
A Zayn la parlantina gli veniva solamente quando parlava di qualcosa che gli piaceva, tipo i fumetti o i film della Marvel, altrimenti, parlava poco o niente, tranne con lui, questo era ovvio.  
Annuì distrattamente alle parole appena ricevute, avvicinando il più possibile spostando la sedia, fino a poggiare il capo sul cuscino dell’amico, in modo da poter notare subito eventuali movimenti.  
Inspirò.  
Zayn aveva uno strano modo di dormire, se era quello che stava facendo.  
Ai suoi occhi era così rilassato.  
Ma era immobile e questo lo notava prima di tutto il resto.  
Con delicatezza lasciò scorrere la propria mano sul braccio dell’amico, quello libero dalla flebo, lentamente, sino ad arrivare alla mano. Ci giocò piano, fino a stringere un dito tra le sue, come se quello potesse dargli la forza di resistere al pianto e alla tristezza.  
Si perse a guardare la gocciolina della flebo che cadeva giù con una lentezza estenuante, seguì una o due gocce, prima di concentrarsi su altro, era deleteria quella visione.  
Volse il capo, negli occhi aveva solo Zayn.  
Nella testa.  
Nel cuore.  
Solo lui, non esisteva nessun altro ora.  
« Va tutto bene? » domandò, e si sentì ancora più stupido, perché Zayn magari non lo udiva, ma continuò « Perché non ti svegli? » la voce era roca, e stava tirando su col naso troppe volte.  
La ragazza che li aveva accompagnati comparve sulla porta, guardando la scena e cercando di far rilassare quel ragazzo « Ehi, gli hanno solo tolto due denti… »  
Tutti lo prendevano in giro, si rese conto Liam, persino le infermiere.  
Due denti?  
Che denti?  
I denti di Zayn erano perfetti.  
A meno che… qualche giorno prima Zayn si era lamentato per i denti del giudizio che gli stavano facendo male.  
Ecco!  
Ma non riusciva ancora a capire il perché di tutta quella segretezza.  
Si doveva togliere i denti del giudizio, perché non glielo poteva dire?  
« Come mai dorme ancora? » chiese sconcertato.  
La ragazza fu semplice e concisa « Anestesia totale. Ma è finita da un po’, sicuramente si sveglierà a breve » disse notando un movimento delle gambe, che sfuggì a Liam.  
Un fruscio. Leggero, ma pur sempre un movimento « Mhm… »  
Si voltò immediatamente verso l’amico.  
Zayn aveva gli occhi socchiusi, guardava dritto dinanzi a lui, ma era come se non fosse completamente cosciente.  
« Perché c’è tutto questo sole? » la voce era graffiata, ancora più roca del normale « Acqua » fu la sua seconda parola. Aveva sete, la gola asciutta, le labbra peggio, poi c’era quel fastidio che non andava via, la scorsa volta non lo aveva sentito, o almeno, così gli pareva di ricordare.  
Liam si accinse a versare l’acqua dentro un bicchiere di plastica usa e getta, ma l’infermiera lo fermò.  
« Potrà riprendere a bere solamente tra un’ora, sino ad allora, ignora le sue richieste » immerse l’indice nel bicchiere, passandoglielo sulle labbra per umettarle.  
Cosa stava facendo quella?  
Fu quello il primo pensiero nella mente di Liam, che si rilassò, quando capì il motivo.  
Poteva fare così quindi?  
Bene.  
« Non può bere, perché ha la gola ancora irritata da come è stato intubato. Ma non ti preoccupare, non morirà certamente di sete, è stato idratato per tutto il tempo e anche ora, il suo corpo sta bevendo. È solo una sua impressione, capita a tutti di ritorno dalla sala operatoria. »  
Davvero?  
Perché sembrava essere così tremendamente assettato.  
E poi, l’espressione con la quale gliela chiedeva era troppo per lui, non era in grado di resistere.  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Lui in fondo era un cantante, non un infermiere, non sapeva cosa fosse giusto, la ragazza sì.  
L’infermiera controllò anche la flebo, ruotando la rotellina in modo che quella soluzione scendesse più velocemente, per inserirgli una strana pistola nell’orecchio.  
Anche questa volta riprese Liam « Stai calmo, sto solo misurandogli la temperatura. Niente febbre, perfetto. » una piccola pausa « Tornerò tra un’ora, ma se c’è qualcosa che non va, chiamami subito. » gli disse prima di scomparire oltre la soglia.  
Liam gli si rivolse completamente. Zayn lo fissava, desideroso di bere la propria acqua, non si era accontentato di quel giochino che aveva fatto l’infermiera.  
« No amico, l’hai sentita? Niente acqua, mi spiace. »  
Zayn aprì la bocca per inveire, ma la gola ancora gli doleva.  
Rinunciò.  
Liam ne approfittò per chiudere le veneziane, creando una piacevole penombra nella stanza.  
« Così va meglio vero? »  
Zayn non rispose, toccandosi la gola con la mano. La pelle era cosparsa di uno strana sostanza dura che tolse con le unghie. Gli faceva schifo.  
Odiava quella sensazione, ma per fortuna era l’ultima volta che la provava, non avrebbe sopportato altre operazioni, anche perché, tutte quelle medicine che gli davano affinché non sentisse dolore i giorni successivi, lo rincretinivano totalmente.  
Provò ad alzarsi un poco, voleva ancora bere, non ci aveva mica rinunciato solo perché una stupida ragazza glielo vietava, e, se nessuno gliela dava, se la sarebbe presa da sola, ma come si sollevò dal cuscino, ebbe subito un senso di vertigine che lo costrinsero a rimettersi nella posizione iniziale.  
Era debole ed affaticato, tutta colpa di quella anestesia che lo rendeva completamente intontito. Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, prima che la stanza riprendesse a girare.  
Si sentiva strano.  
Gli veniva da vomitare.  
Voleva dormire, perché prima di svegliarsi era così in pace e senza problemi, in quel limbo meraviglioso, anche se sulla spalla o contro il petto di Liam si dormiva decisamente meglio, mentre ora, aveva solo un gran mal di testa e la nausea, come se fosse su una barca in mezzo al mare, in balia delle onde più alte e impetuose.  
Aveva sempre sofferto il mal di mare e il fatto di non saper nuotare l’aveva accentuato, ma ora erano sulla terra ferma e non aveva senso sentirsi in quel modo.  
Cercò il suo contatto.  
La sua mano poggiata sul letto, sulla quale inserì la propria, intrecciando insieme le loro dita.  
Il solo pensiero riusciva a non farlo pensare a quella barca in balia delle onde.  
« Stai bene? » fu l’immediata reazione da parte del ragazzo, che rimase quasi paralizzato da quel tocco inaspettato.  
Zayn stava stringendogli la mano.  
« Sono stanco » disse. Ma non aveva così tanto sonno, non sapeva nemmeno lui perché era così lunatico ora.  
Non sapeva Liam, doveva farlo parlare? Ma se voleva riposarsi che male c’era?  
Lo fissava senza dire niente, indeciso sul da farsi.  
Poi, si ricordò di essersi ripromesso di fare una cosa non appena Zayn fosse tornato in camera e avesse appurato il suo stato fisico. L’infermiera aveva detto che era tutto a posto, e quella era una conferma decisamente valida, forse era solamente un po’ stordito, ma nemmeno più di tanto.  
Doveva mandare un messaggio a Louis, in realtà doveva rispondere a tutti quelli che aveva tralasciato, ma non ne era affatto intenzionato, gli avrebbe scritto il minimo indispensabile, giusto il tanto per non farlo diventare un rompiscatole, assillandolo ad oltranza; sapeva quanto potesse essere ripetitivo e scassa palle senza molto impegno.  
Poggiò il cellulare sul letto, iniziando a scrivere lentamente con la mano libera e cercando di essere il più esaustivo possibile, in questo modo gli avrebbe detto tutto quello che chiedeva, senza doversi consumare, inutilmente, ulteriore batteria.  
Zayn in quel momento aprì gli occhi, sentendo il chiaro rumore della tastiera virtuale, rimanendo vigile su quello che accadeva intorno a lui.  
A chi stava scrivendo Liam in tutta fretta?  
Perché aveva smesso di parlargli?  
« A chi scrivi? » domandò con la voce roca.  
Liam arrossì miseramente come uno stupido « L- Louis » La mano aveva tentennato, come la voce. Sembrava proprio stesse mentendo, ma non era abituato a udire quella tonalità di voce così sensuale.  
« Mhm » mugugnò il moretto.  
Rimase interdetto, Zayn non gli credeva!  
Liam era allibito!  
« Ehi! » lo richiamò per farlo voltare e mettergli il cellulare dinanzi al volto in modo che potesse vedere egli stesso la schermata sul quale capeggiava in alto il nome del loro amico.  
Il moro annuì davanti a quell’evidenza, ma non si fece passare quell’espressione antipatica.  
E Liam si trovò a giustificarsi di nuovo, come se per lui fosse importante specificarlo « Non ti stavo mentendo anche se fai quel verso. » ribadì il concetto, per fa si che fosse più che chiaro.  
Zayn era testardo delle volte, e faticava a capirlo.  
« Non devi mai mentirmi, mai! Non lo sopporterei, proprio da te! » disse guardandolo negli occhi.  
Liam rimase senza parole per quella frase appena udita.  
Stava dicendo sul serio?  
Era come se ci tenesse davvero tanto a quella cosa, ma lui non gli mentiva mai.  
« Non lo faccio! » rispose a quell’imperativo.  
Il moro gli diede ragione, Liam non era una persona bugiarda, incline alla menzogna, ma lo incalzò ugualmente « Lo hai fatto in passato. » Lo sapeva, lo aveva scoperto, i segreti venivano a galla subito se stavi in una band numerosa. « L’importante è che non mi menti sui tuoi sentimenti per me »  
Liam rimase sconcertato da quella risposta.  
Cosa voleva dire?  
Era confuso.  
Quella frase gli risultava criptica in quel momento.  
Non aveva mai mentito riguardo a quell’argomento.  
Gli voleva bene.  
Era il suo migliore amico.  
Non si sarebbe mai sognato di rinnegare la loro amicizia, così preziosa.  
Ma Zayn sembrava davvero così serio mentre lo diceva, come se ci fosse qualcosa di più.  
« Zee, io sono tuo amico lo sai. Gli amici non si mentono, se hanno qualcosa da dire, se la dicono in faccia, anche se è una cosa che fa male. Ti parlo sempre di tutto e lo sai benissimo. Io non ti mentirei mai.  
Se hai avuto un impressione diversa da questa, ti prego di scusarmi, cercherò di capire dove ho sbagliato. » Quand’è che aveva mentito? No, perché non lo ricordava affatto. Era innaturale per lui mentire, anche perché oltre al non riuscirci, si capiva benissimo quando lo faceva. Le volte che ricordava erano rare e non erano state con lui.  
Zayn scosse il capo « Lascia perdere » come se non fosse importante.  
E no, ora non lasciavano perdere.  
Non poteva lanciare il sasso e nascondere la mano, aveva iniziato e ora doveva finire, spiegarsi quanto meno, aiutarlo a capire.  
Trovava quel comportamento insopportabile e infantile. Odiava sentire quella frase « No! » ricercò il contatto visivo con il moretto, che aveva sviato lo sguardo il prima possibile « Ora finisci di parlare.  
Non fare il solito gioco del: lascia perdere. Me ne sono dimenticato.  
Non ti sei dimenticato di un bel niente, è ancora tutto nella tua testa. Lo stai solamente facendo apposta.  
Se non volevi continuare non mi dicevi niente, e invece lo hai fatto, quindi ora, ti fai uscire quelle belle frasi, volente o nolente.  
Hai iniziato, espresso una breve frase, quindi per te contava qualcosa! » si comportava sempre in quella maniera quando voleva dire una cosa, ma poi aveva il timore di comunicarla.  
Non era certo la prima volta.  
Zayn voltò lo sguardo, fissando il proprio zaino poggiato a terra, pronto a essere recuperato in necessità, ma troppo lontano da lui per arrivarci nelle proprie condizioni.  
Era titubante, non aveva voglia di intraprendere quella discussione, desiderava solo mettersi le cuffie nelle orecchie e ascoltare un po’ di musica.  
« Passami lo zaino » disse con voce calma, ma priva di gentilezza.  
Liam lo prese, tenendolo in grembo e, con sguardo di rimproverò riprovò « Te lo do, se mi dici a cosa alludevi.  
È un patto, prima tu poi io » era arrivato anche a ricattarlo? Decisamente si! Era tutto lecito per farsi dire quello che la testa del suo amico continuava a rimuginare.  
Attese, leggendo emozioni contrastanti passare sul viso dell’amico e non capendone appieno il motivo.  
Perché stava aspettando così tanto per parlare.  
Cos’era tutta quell’attesa?  
Il moro lasciò andare un lungo sospiro, sino ad accettare quello che gli veniva proposto « Okay » una nuova pausa, più lunga.  
Stava cercando di farlo spazientire?  
Inspirò profondamente, accavallando la gamba per stare più comodo nell’attesa che l’amico continuasse a parlare.  
Zayn strinse le coperte nelle mani, come se quell’argomento fosse difficile, antipatico, da affrontare.  
Liam ancora non capiva, sembrava essere finito in un territorio inesplorato, perché Zayn era ritroso e scontroso su quell’argomento?  
Cosa stava nascondendo?  
Altri segreti?  
« Io non voglio essere tuo amico. » disse infine, rompendo l’attesa.  
Liam credette di aver sentito male.  
Rimase senza parole, freddato sul posto.  
Cosa aveva detto Zayn?  
Stava scherzando vero?  
No, lui non gli credeva assolutamente !  
Stava mentendo!  
Di riflesso lasciò andare lo zaino, che cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
No.  
Non era assolutamente vero.  
Non poteva esserlo.  
Eppure aveva parlato così seriamente.  
Dio!  
Si rese conto di non sapere più niente.  
Non dinanzi a quella nuova scoperta.  
Zayn non lo considerava suo amico, e allora su cosa aveva sempre basato il loro rapporto?  
Perché glielo diceva solamente ora, dopo tutti quegli anni?  
Di punto in bianco.  
Se non avesse insistito a parlargli sarebbe rimasto sempre all’oscuro?  
Forse era meglio.  
Avrebbe preferito non sapere.  
Non sentire quelle parole che ora rimbombavano nella sua testa senza abbandonarlo.  
Era così orribile.  
Lui lo considerava il proprio migliore amico.  
Gli si appannò lo sguardo, per la rabbia o per il dolore, in quel momento non era in grado di distinguere l’uno dall’altro.  
Non era certo più di niente.  
Così solo, nuovamente.  
Si sentì quel ragazzino che desiderava che qualcuno andasse alla propria festa di compleanno, il suo sedicesimo compleanno, dove non era entrata anima viva.  
Abbandonato da tutti e da tutto.  
Era crollata la sua unica certezza nella vita.  
Nella band, Zayn era il suo punto fisso, verso il quale si rivolgeva sempre, in ogni minima occasione, quando non riusciva a fare qualcosa, quando aveva semplicemente bisogno di un amico, e lui si era illuso di essere lo stesso per il moretto.  
Che deficiente che era stato, chissà quanto gli aveva dato fastidio in quegli anni con questo comportamento, Zayn ne deve aver avuto le palle piene di lui, ma era troppo gentile per mandarlo a fanculo.  
Si sentiva così vuoto.  
Insignificante.  
Stupido.  
Arrabbiato e triste.  
Deluso.  
Atterrito da quella certezza.  
Come avrebbe fatto ad andare avanti dopo quella confessione?  
Avrebbe sempre avuto in mente quella frase tremenda, fredda, detta come se non avesse importanza.  
Zayn pensava che non meritasse importanza, ecco la verità!  
Per quello non l’aveva voluto con se e non gli aveva detto niente!  
Era per quello!  
Solamente per quello!  
Recuperò un po’ di controllo, a suo modo, anche se era chiaro come il sole che non ne avesse più, disintegrato assieme alla certezza che credeva essere sua.  
« P- perché non me lo hai mai detto? »  
Era così frustrante parlarne e Zayn sembrava essere così tranquillo dopo il tentennamento iniziale, libero da quel peso.  
Era come se non lo avesse mai conosciuto davvero.  
Lui lo reputava una persona sincera, della quale potersi fidare.  
Confidare.  
Un amico leale.  
Un compagno d’avventure.  
Non era nulla di tutto ciò!  
Zayn sembrò stupito « Mi sembrava di avertelo già detto. Per me Liam, questa cosa è così stancante, pesante.  
Non mi accontento più di essere tuo amico, non mi basta più. »  
Oh, era così allora.  
Rimase ancora più sconfitto.  
Faceva male sentirselo dire.  
Dannatamente male, ma almeno era la verità, quello che Zayn sentiva, ed era meglio così, anche se il dolore che sentiva era straziante, lacerante.  
Gli stava strappando il cuore dal petto con le sole mani.  
Morto.  
« Io credo andrò a prendermi qualcosa da bere, visto che stai bene. » voleva allontanarsi da quel posto.  
Da lui.  
Sparire.  
Volatilizzarsi.  
Teletrasportarsi in albergo per darsi del coglione e rimanere chiuso per sempre, sino alla fine del tour, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, dentro la propria camera. Anche se questa era la stessa del moretto, lui sarebbe potuto andare nella camera di Louis o di qualcun altro, non era importante a questo punto preoccuparsi per lui.  
Era tutto finito.  
Nulla aveva più senso.  
« No! » alta, rabbiosa la voce del moro, incazzata.  
Liam che si stava per alzare dalla sedia, si fermò a guardare il volto del suo, oramai, ex amico.  
Lo aveva liquidato così rapidamente e ora?  
Aveva dei ripensamenti?  
No, non lo credeva proprio.  
Cosa voleva fare ora, infierire anche?  
Guardarlo soffrire come un cane?   
Ridere di lui?  
« Perché piangi Liam? » c’era tanta preoccupazione nella sua voce. Dolce.  
Liam parve sorpreso.  
Lui non stava piangend – oh si…  
Si accorse di quelle goccioline salate che gli scendevano sulle guance.  
Non si era nemmeno accorto di quello, era come se si fosse completamente esternato da non sentire o provare più nulla.  
Scosse il capo.  
Non voleva rispondere, aveva bisogno di un po’ di tempo per assimilare il tutto.  
Zayn non lasciò affatto perdere, testardo come suo solito « Ti ho chiesto, perché stai piangendo. » insistente. Voleva quella risposta, la pretendeva.  
Ma Liam non gli voleva rispondere, rendersi ancora più infantile ai suoi occhi, eppure « Hai sempre detto che mi volevi bene.  
Che stavamo bene insieme.  
Che per te ero tutto.  
E poi, dopo anni, ti esce magicamente fuori che non vuoi essere mio amico. » le lacrime scesero più copiose « Se permetti, posso piangere quanto voglio! » singhiozzò.  
Zayn sgranò gli occhi, era sconvolto per quello che sentiva in quel momento, per le parole che Liam gli stava dicendo. Quando mai… « Io non ti ho mai detto nulla del genere » gli stava mettendo in bocca parole non sue.  
Con qualche sforzo si tirò su a sedere, nonostante il capogiro, le vertigini e il mal di mare.  
Traballò un po’, facendo preoccupare Liam.  
« L’hai detto poco fa! » pronunciò in un sussurro, incredulo.  
Zayn doveva essere impazzito del tutto.  
Lo aveva sentito benissimo.  
Aveva udito ogni singola parola, ogni lettera e ogni virgola di quella frase.  
Il moro, troppo affaticato, si lasciò nuovamente cadere sui morbidi cuscini, penetrandolo con i propri occhi scuri. « Ti ho detto che, non mi basta più essere solo tuo amico » scandì quella frase, ma Liam non cambiò espressione, sempre ferito. Lesse le sue labbra, vedendo quel “appunto” detto quasi con convinzione ma silenziosamente.  
Zayn non ci credeva.  
Liam non lo stava ascoltando.  
Per nulla!  
Si era fermato alla prima frase e ci aveva ricamato tanto su da non riuscire più a capire, mentendosi da solo.  
« La nostra amicizia non mi basta più Lee.  
Io voglio essere molto di più per te. Non solo un amico, la capisci la differenza?  
Ascoltami per favore. »  
Respirò più tranquillamente Liam, riflettendo sul fatto che la frase che aveva ascoltato ora sembrava suonare diversamente. Era stato scosso da quella frase, quella iniziale, tanto che non era riuscito a concentrarsi su quello che gli aveva detto dopo.  
Zayn continuò a parlargli, in modo che capisse, che tutto fosse più chiaro per Liam « È da anni che sono innamorato di te. Tu lo sai, ma continui a raccontarti fandonie.»  
Il respiro si bloccò nel petto di Liam.  
Aveva capito bene?  
Aveva detto davvero che era innamorato di lui?  
Proprio Zayn?  
Oh…  
Ora il discorso aveva senso.  
Aveva frainteso tutto.  
Ancora una volta, coglione all’ennesima potenza.  
Ora gli tremavano le mani, e il cuore batteva, se possibile, ancora più velocemente di prima.  
Cazzo, l’aveva detto con una tale naturalezza.  
Perché tutte quelle confessioni…  
« Vedo quello che provi Liam. Io lo vedo! Il tuo sguardo nei miei confronti è carico di sentimenti, ma hai troppa paura che gli altri ti prendano in giro, che pensino chissà cosa di te. Ti fai troppi problemi, come al tuo solito. »  
Non aveva la minima idea di come rispondere a quell’accusa Liam, perché Zayn pensava di essere ricambiato, ne era fermamente convinto, ma si sbagliava. Lui non provava questo, era solo amicizia la sua, nulla di più profondo.  
Non voleva offenderlo, davvero, che ci rimanesse male, ma lui non provava la stessa cosa.  
« Io sono etero » confessò. A lui piacevano le ragazze, gli erano sempre piaciute e per quanto per lui quella frase fosse sofferta, non poteva dire il contrario solamente per compiacerlo, non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti.  
Il moretto rise amaramente « Appunto, cosa ti dicevo? Sei così tanto etero che quando ti ho ficcato la lingua in bocca mi hai subito ricambiato, gemendo dopo poco.  
Quello non è essere etero, sai? Per essere etero dovevi tirarmi un pugno, non artigliarmi la maglia tirandola verso di te. »  
Liam arrossì visibilmente, non per la frase in se, quando per il ricordo che questa si portava dietro. Era straconvinto di aver rimosso tutto di quella sera, e invece no, era ancora nitido quel ricordo, ogni piccolo particolare di quella serata parecchio movimentata e differente da tutte le altre. La serata che aveva segnato un cambiamento, una svolta nel loro rapporto, quando il gioco non era più bastato ed erano passati alle vie di fatto, nel silenzio della camera di Zayn.  
Era successo tutto naturalmente, nessuna forzatura.  
Come un gioco che Zayn, aveva voluto iniziare con lui.  
Non hai il coraggio, gli aveva detto, e lui mosso dal non voler sembrare una pappamolla, aveva fatto quello che gli chiedeva di fare, ma non si sarebbe mai sognato che potesse succedere una cosa del genere.  
Lui e Zayn si erano baciati.  
Una sola sera.  
Quella sera, aveva cambiato tutto.  
Complice l’alcool, la spavalderia, il gioco come scusa, era successo e non aveva potuto fermarlo. Zayn lo aveva baciato, questo era vero, era il suo primo bacio dato ad un ragazzo. Si aveva baciato altri, ma sempre sulla guancia in segno di saluto.  
Zayn lo aveva baciato sulle labbra, non poteva negare fosse accaduto.  
« Eravamo ubriachi » gli ricordò, con fare sicuro.  
Era stato messo alle strette.  
Zayn lo aveva messo al muro e ora doveva fare i conti con la realtà, con le proprie sensazioni, ma ne aveva una paura folle.  
Il moretto scosse il capo, era sconfitto, ma non si arrendeva di certo, era capace di farlo capitolare « Certo Liam, eravamo ubriachi. Quando avevi bevuto? Una birra assieme alla pizza?  
Tiri fuori scuse quando non vuoi affrontare la realtà, ma prima o poi dovrai farlo, non ti puoi sempre tirare indietro.  
Non eravamo ubriachi, e tu lo sai benissimo, perché se lo fossimo stati, avremo dimenticato tutto, invece ricordi ogni minimo dettaglio, ogni piccolo particolare, ma ne hai così paura che preferisci dire così.  
Glielo hai raccontato così a Andy?  
Perché chissà poi cosa pensava di te, se avesse saputo la verità. Avrebbe detto che ti piace il cazzo, no?  
Ma cosa cazzo te ne frega di cosa pensa lui?  
Credi che davvero lui non viva la sua vita perché tu potresti giudicarlo?  
Sei solo tu che ti fai questi problemi.  
Ammettilo una buona volta! »  
Pietrificato.  
Liam era una statua di sale.  
Quella verità lo aveva spiazzato.  
Le sue parole rabbiose, freddato sul posto.  
Così veritiere che quasi si sentiva commosso.  
Zayn ci metteva l’anima ogni volta che parlava di loro.  
E lui, era patetico, stava solamente cercando delle scuse perché la verità gli faceva paura, perché avrebbe dovuto fare il conto con tutte quelle frasi pronunciate dall’amico nel tempo del liceo, e non voleva farlo.  
Voleva salvarsi il culo. « N- non è vero. »  
Questa la sua argomentazione, molto vaga.  
Avrebbe negato davanti all’evidenza, ogni volta, perché era più semplice che raccontare in giro di aver baciato un ragazzo, di aver baciato Zayn e di essere stato ricambiato da lui, immediatamente, non appena quelle labbra sottili e morbide avevano sfiorato le proprie.  
Ma, una cosa fra tutte ancora lo terrorizzava: gli era tremendamente piaciuto baciarlo, anche se il tutto era iniziato come un gioco, anche se forse voleva essere una cosa scherzosa, lui è stato complice di farlo diventare passionale, perché altrimenti, non si sarebbero ritrovati dopo poco sdraiati a terra, con Zayn sopra che lo baciava e toccava voracemente, senza dargli il tempo di pensare e di reagire. E lui, non si era ribellato, non lo aveva spostato, non gli aveva rifilato un pugno, ma al contrario, lo aveva abbracciato, stringendoselo contro, gemendo a ogni sua carezza.  
Lo aveva desiderato per la prima volta.  
Solo Zayn riusciva a mandargli completamente in pappa il cervello al primo sfregamento, e come se non bastasse, era una situazione troppo eccitate per fermarla, e il suo corpo, anche pensandoci a distanza, gli mandava scariche di piacere lungo la spina dorsale, e il suo basso ventre pulsava.  
Non riusciva a dimenticare.  
Smettere di provare quelle sensazioni vere, reali e così forti, nonostante fosse passato parecchio tempo, lo atterrivano.  
Erano contrastanti.  
Come il desiderare di allontanarsi da lui e allo stesso tempo di baciarlo.  
Stava impazzendo, questa la spiegazione logica, ma quando Zayn gli disse « Siediti qua » indicandogli la porzione di letto accanto a lui, ubbidì senza pensarci due volte.  
Oramai non aveva più difese, un fantoccio tra le abili e delicate mani del moretto.  
Zayn lo comandava a proprio piacimento e lui non si opponeva.  
Doveva andarsene prima che potesse accadere qualcosa!  
Doveva farlo! Ma perché il suo cervello non gli ubbidiva?  
Zayn gli artigliò il polso non appena fu a portata di mano, tirandolo letteralmente verso il basso, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso e lui, fece quello che il moro voleva da lui.  
Non si rendeva nemmeno conto di quello che stava per fare.  
E solo quando il ragazzo gli strine la mano sulla nuca, in una presa salda, gli fu chiaro quanto fossero vicini i loro visi e di come quella distanza fisica e sentimentale che aveva sempre cercato di mantenere, fosse svanita all’improvviso.  
Il respiro del moro gli colpiva il viso, caldo e umido.  
I suoi occhi cercavano di farsi strada dentro la propria anima, e non riusciva a deviare lo sguardo, anche se forse quella poteva essere una mossa saggia.  
Si morse il labbro, rendendosi conto di quanto fosse compromettente quella posa.  
Era intuibile cosa Zayn cercasse di fare, e il suo sorriso furbo, quasi quanto quello di Louis, era decisamente un indizio per capirlo.  
Ma lui era troppo assuefatto da tutte quelle emozioni per realizzarlo davvero e i suoi neuroni erano andati a prendersi una vacanza imprevista.  
« Se ti baciassi ora, mi respingeresti? Non sei ubriaco, non hai bevuto. Dimostrami quanto sei etero su! » era una provocazione bella e buona.  
Non aspettò oltre il moretto, colmando la distanza tra i loro visi per sfiorare teneramente le labbra di un imbalsamato Liam. Socchiuse gli occhi, per assaporare meglio quel bacio, perché non aveva bisogno di guardare, era già conscio di cosa sarebbe successo.  
Liam lo avrebbe baciato.  
Questi lo guardò, incapace di staccare il proprio sguardo dall’espressione magnifica del volto del moro e dai suoi lineamenti delicati, si stavano per baciare e il suo cuore stava facendo le capriole, per non parlare del suo stomaco che si era stretto.  
Sentiva i brividi.  
La classica sensazione al basso ventre, la voglia di toccarsi in quel momento era tanta, voleva farli smettere, perché quello non era il luogo adatto per sentirsi in quel modo.  
Era il momento di tirargli un pugno in pieno viso.  
Uno schiaffo.  
Urlargli quanto odiasse quella cosa.  
Quanto la detestasse.  
Ma si stava solo avvicinando a lui, sporgendosi per catturare le labbra che gli venivano porte.  
Il fiatone.  
Le stava per toccare, sfiorare, le vedeva sotto le sue.  
Stava per baciare Zayn, e questa volta aveva fatto tutto lui, con un piccolo aiuto, ma si stava avvicinando lui e non il moro, quindi a chi avrebbe dato la colpa da ora in poi?  
Era arrivato, le labbra di Zayn erano lì, ma questi si tirò indietro di scatto, ridendo come un matto e lasciando Liam parecchio perplesso « Ah! Non sono io che ci sto provando. Sei etero no? » lo stava sfottendo.  
E Liam lo sapeva, aveva maledettamente ragione Zayn, lui era etero, ma allo stesso tempo, desiderava baciarlo, era istintivo, tutto il proprio essere sentiva la necessità di farlo.  
« Mhm… » mugolò delicatamente, approvando la frase che aveva appena udito.  
Così curioso di capire il perché di quella sensazione. Provare a sé stesso che fosse solo curiosità, in fondo, tutti i ragazzi fanno esperienze di questo tipo.  
Era solo una test, nulla di veramente serio, non è che sognasse di baciarlo tutte le notti…  
Le sue bugie erano talmente pessime. Sperava di convincere anche qualcun altro con esse, quando non riusciva a farlo con sé stesso?  
Stava ancora rimuginando su tutte queste cose, quando Zayn piegò il capo di lato, dando via al bacio, perché non c’era tempo, non aveva voglia di aspettare quando fosse pronto, desiderava solo baciarlo, e anche Liam anelava solo a questo.  
Fu un tocco fugace e dolce, succhiò le labbra dentro la propria bocca, giocandoci nuovamente come aveva sempre desiderato fare in tutto quel tempo nel quale non era riuscito a toccarlo, ma allo stesso tempo incerto, come se anche lui, solitamente così sicuro, avesse il timore di sbagliare qualcosa, un incertezza da prime volte, che andava via con il tempo e la pratica.  
Tra loro non c’erano mai state effusioni di questo tipo, ed era un vero peccato, a parere di Zayn, che le trovava a dir poco sublimi.  
Liam lo ricambiò immediatamente, da prima un po’ dubbioso, ma prendendo sempre più sicurezza, ma ben presto si lasciò andare, cercando di trovare la giusta sincronia nei tocchi.  
Gemette sonoramente quando Zayn gli infilò la lingua in bocca, senza troppi fronzoli, gli aveva leccato il labbro, inserendosi poi dentro il suo antro caldo alla ricerca di quella lingua in grado di ricambiarlo e fargli provare sensazioni meravigliose.  
Quel bacio era istintivo, selvaggio, privo di qualsiasi regola, spontaneo.  
Si cercavano.  
Prendevano.  
Infischiandosene di tutto il resto.  
Si rese conto Liam, dai movimenti dell’amico, che questi non aspettava altro da chissà quanto tempo, e quante di quelle volte le loro lotte con i cuscini sarebbero potute finire in quel modo, a rotolarsi e baciarsi tra le coperte soffici e profumate. E invece, non era mai stato in grado di capire e comprendere quello che lui desiderasse davvero, di sicuro era un bravo mentitore.  
La mano di Zayn dalla nuca scese lungo la spina dorsale, larga sulla schiena, fino ad arrivare al bordo inferiore della maglia che il ragazzo portava. Curiosa si intrufolò sotto di questa, toccando la pelle calda e vellutata del fianco di Liam, così morbida che gli veniva voglia di stringerla, artigliarla.  
Se lo stava spingendo addosso, in modo che si sdraiasse su di lui, e Liam lo seguiva in ogni suo movimento.  
Liam non pensava, non ci riusciva, perché quello che stava provando, quello strano mix di sensazioni e sentimenti, gli aveva dato alla testa, ed era davvero così difficile mettersi a pensare in quel momento, il cervello non gli ubbidiva, poi un ricordo, una frase udita quella mattina, quella di Louis, invadente e maliziosa, seppe la propria risposta. Eccitarsi e sognare Zayn era così semplice, così facile ogni qual volta, come quando durante la notte, nel buio della loro camera, nel caldo del loro letto matrimoniale, Zayn gli si stringeva contro in cerca di calore, con la voglia di abbracciarlo stretto e usare il suo petto al posto del cuscino, e solo questo bastava per risvegliare il corpo di Liam e, aggiungere il fatto che costantemente, ogni notte era sempre la stessa cosa, il moretto si eccitava durante il sonno e il suo pene gli sbatteva e strusciava addosso, ed era davvero così difficile ignorare proprio quello, il proprio corpo non riusciva a farlo.  
Si spostava ogni volta, ma quando lo faceva aveva la paura che lui si svegliasse e lo guardasse storto. Ma Zayn non si era mai svegliato e, le poche volte che si muoveva durante il sonno, gemeva e si stringeva a lui, ansimava come se stesse facendo sesso nei suoi sogni, e quei gemiti gli entravano dentro le orecchie, non andando più via, rimanendo per sempre con lui, intromettendosi dentro i suoi sogni. Ogni singola volta cercava di abbandonarli, convincendosi che non fossero per lui, che Zayn stesse sognando qualche modella, bella ragazza che aveva conosciuto quel giorno, e assieme a quello strano disgusto per quella scena, sentiva anche dentro la propria mente la voce calda e roca, che chiamava il suo nome e non quello di una ragazza. Zayn lo faceva suo ogni notte dentro i suoi sogni, questa era la realtà che ora non si poteva più negare. E, ogni volta che lo sentiva gemere, chiamare il proprio nome, lui lo desiderava nello stesso modo carnale nel quale Zayn sognava di lui. Voleva farlo urlare, gemere e implorare. Godere per tutta la notte, ma quando si svegliavano, tutti quei sentimenti, venivano automaticamente cancellati. Resettati.  
Si staccò per prendere fiato, il pensare a quella cosa aveva peggiorato la propria situazione, la mente leggera, i brividi di piacere, la voglia di continuare a baciare Zayn, la voglia di spogliarlo, erano aumentate a vista d’occhio.  
Zayn sorrideva, si accorse.  
Baciò le sue labbra incurvate, i denti perfetti in bella vista, scontrò il proprio naso a patata con quello piacevolmente arricciato dell’amico.  
Zayn era felice.  
E, se Zayn lo era, lo era decisamente anche lui.  
Succhiò il suo labbro inferiore, perché non ne aveva ancora abbastanza, era così fantastico baciarlo.  
Unico.  
Senza tempo.  
Zayn si lasciò torturare, gemendo gutturalmente, e lasciando vagare la mano sul corpo di Liam, sino ad afferrare la sua erezione che prepotente si ergeva creando una piega nei jeans stretti.  
Liam si spaventò, colto impreparato in quella stretta, non si era reso conto di essere eccitato in quel modo, sì, sapeva che quel bacio stava avendo un piacevole effetto sulle proprie parti basse, ma non immaginava di essere già a quel punto e il tocco forte di Zayn lo fece piegare in avanti, soffocando un gemito alto sulle coperte bianche.  
« Cazzo » mormorò in merito al proprio stato. Non voleva eccitarsi così davanti a lui. Era così imbarazzante e Zayn ci era andato giù pesante, senza fermarsi, perché gli aveva aperto già i pantaloni, non curandosi del fatto che fossero in una clinica dentistica, dentro una delle tante camere, toccandolo da sopra il tessuto dei boxer.  
Era eccitato.  
In un posto pubblico.  
Dopo un misero bacio.  
Era impazzito.  
« Non è successo niente Liam » lo rassicurò davanti alla reazione esagerata che ebbe.  
Non è successo niente?  
Quello non era niente?  
Era un cazzo duro, il proprio per l’esattezza, che sarebbe diventato ancora più duro con quelle carezze sapienti che stava ricevendo.  
« Ti sembra niente? » una nota di isterismo nella sua voce.  
Ma Zayn non ci vide nulla di terribile « Posso aiutarti se vuoi… »  
Liam sbarrò gli occhi, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile che fece ridere il moretto.  
« Già, se non mi facessero male i punti potrei aiutarti in un modo molto piacevole… »  
Liam boccheggiò, diventando rosso come un peperone.  
Cosa diamine aveva detto quello sporcaccione?  
Cazzo.  
Gli avrebbe fatto un lavoro orale, lì?  
Ma dove era finito il suo pudore?  
« Vado in bagno e risolvo. » ringraziò tutti i santi in paradiso per quel piccolo bagno privato, intimo, dove nessuno lo avrebbe sentito.  
Zayn si mise subito a sedere « Ti accompagno. » la sua proposta, decisamente seria, ma Liam declinò gentilmente, era ancora attaccato alla flebo e non si sarebbe potuto spostare e, si rese conto di starci davvero pensato, lo aveva contagiato?  
« La mia mano funziona benissimo » insistette. Allusivo.  
Liam tagliò corto, e si alzò in direzione del bagno, rivolgendo al moretto un sorriso timido e impacciato « Facciamo la prossima volta. »  
Okay, cosa gli aveva appena detto?  
Prossima volta?  
Gli aveva dato una speranza che avrebbe avuto nuovamente bisogno del suo aiuto.  
Stava mandando a fanculo tutto quello che aveva sempre cercato di arginare, tenere lontano.  
Gli aveva permesso di toccarlo, perché desiderava essere toccato e baciato da lui.  
Bramava lo facesse.  
Una volta chiusa la porta del bagno alle sue spalle, non ci pensò due volte, tirandosi giù rapidamente i pantaloni, si accarezzò il membro duro con la mano, incapace di contenere l’eccitazione che provava in questi attimi. Voleva soddisfarsi il prima possibile, perché quel bacetto gli aveva fatto risvegliare delle voglie che credeva non appartenessero a lui.  
Sensazioni intossicanti.  
Il pensiero che Zayn era nell’altra stanza adiacente alla sua e potesse sentirlo gli diede un piacevole formicolio.  
Dio!  
Aveva confessato di amarlo.  
Di volerlo e non in modo platonico.  
E, non sa bene come, era passato al piccolo particolare che glielo volesse succhiare e, quella frase, aveva scombussolato non poco i suoi ormoni, e la mente aveva iniziato a vagare senza sosta alla ricerca di un’immagine che potesse rendergli giustizia sino a quando non avrebbe potuto sperimentare quella reale.  
Bramava sentire le labbra che lo avevano torturato, baciato senza sosta, sopra il proprio membro duro e caldo, avvolgerlo dentro di sé, dalla punta sino a calare giù, entrandogli dentro la gola. Facendolo gemere.  
Voleva che lui lo baciasse ovunque, fino a quel punto, perdendosi a leccare la sua lunghezza con quella lingua rossa e curiosa.  
Piegò le gambe, finendo seduto a terra, con la schiena poggiata al legno duro, la mano ancora avvolta attorno a se, il capo piegato di lato. Sputò sopra il proprio membro, bagnando anche il pavimento, ora il movimento della sua mano era più facile, più rapido, più scorrevole, umettato.  
Delizioso il rumore.  
Chissà come era farlo con Zayn, essere toccato da lui, doveva saperlo, no?  
Perché diavolo non se lo ricordava?  
Stupidi ricordi sfumati.  
Gemette, desiderando l’amplesso con lui, averlo come lo aveva avuto la prima volta che avevano sperimentato quella cosa, ma non voleva facesse tutto lui, voleva essere attivo, farlo sdraiare di schiena, incastrarsi tra il suo corpo, baciarlo e amarlo allo stesso tempo.  
Quel pensiero.  
Cazzo!  
Venne dentro la propria mano, senza trovare ciò appagante, ancora più frustrato di prima.  
Aveva detto davvero quel termine nella propria testa?  
Amarlo…

Come uscì lo vide lì, sdraiato sul letto con lo sguardo infuocato che cercava di spogliarlo, immaginarlo, solo con lo sguardo, rendendosi conto di una sola cosa, aveva assopito e nascosto qual sentimento per così tanto tempo che credeva fosse scomparso e invece si stava solo preparando ad uscire allo scoperto, ancora più forte di prima e questa volta non sarebbe riuscito a scacciarlo.  
Non ce l’avrebbe fatta, perché non voleva si assopisse.  
Non aveva nulla da perdere.  
Gli si avvicinò, lasciandosi guidare unicamente dall’istinto, salendo sul letto a quattro zampe, attento a non schiacciare la cannula della flebo, le ginocchia ai lati delle cosce del ragazzo, i gomiti puntati sul cuscino accanto al capo di questi, si perse sulle sue labbra e tra le sue mani che il suo corpo che chiedevano soddisfazione.

 

Un fastidioso e petulante cinguettio svegliò Liam, il quale quella notte aveva dormito come un sasso, non appena la sera prima aveva toccato il materasso, perdendosi la seratina in discoteca e il rientro all’alba e preferendo fare compagnia a Zayn, che non era stato granché loquace e, dopo un budino alla vaniglia, si era rintanato sotto le coperte e addormentato. Lui lo aveva seguito subito dopo una bella doccia calda e un panino al pollo che si era fatto portare in camera.  
Durante la notte i suoi sogni erano stati monotoni, lui e Zayn si avventuravano in nuove ed eccitanti posizioni per niente casta, in vari luoghi pubblici, proprio come dei maniaci pervertiti, e non lo pensava solo ora, ma se lo era detto anche dentro il sogno, continuando ugualmente su quella linea. Oramai quella cosa era stata innescata e non si poteva fermare così semplicemente.  
Zayn, invece, a differenza delle altre notti, aveva dormito in una strana posizione, abbracciato al cuscino, osservò Liam, spostando lo sguardo verso l’amico, probabilmente ancora dolorante per via dei punti, aveva trovato una posizione che non gli facesse poggiare la parte lesa e il suo petto doveva essere troppo duro.  
Prese la coperta, coprendosi fin sopra la testa, dagli spiragli della tenda entravano dei raggi di sole che illuminavano la stanza, lui al contrario voleva ancora dormire, ma la propria vescica e lo stomaco protestavano di questa decisione, propendendo per una diversa decisione.  
Si arrese alle necessità fisiologiche, dando una veloce occhiata alla sveglia che segnava le otto e trenta del mattino, era ancora così presto, la sua mente ragionava ancora un’ora indietro.  
Se non ricordava male, per quel giorno era previsto l’incontro con le fans e un po’ di prove la mattina, nessuna intervista per fortuna, non sarebbe stato in grado di sostenerne una visto tutti gli avvenimenti che doveva consolidare e il particolare che dovesse trovare delle spiegazioni alle possibili domande degli amici, e doveva anche riprendersi dalla giornata del giorno prima, e dai sogni parecchio espliciti dei quali portava ancora i segni sul proprio corpo. Beh, nulla di diverso da tutte le altre mattine in fondo, si disse osservando il proprio riflesso sullo specchio cementato alla parete e concentrando lo sguardo sul membro duro, sul quale avrebbe dovuto porre rimedio prima di creare situazioni troppo compromettenti.  
Quando uscì dal bagno, rigenerato per la doccia calda che si era fatto, si rese conto che Zayn si era svegliato, le tende erano state aperte e la luce calda del mattino, penetrava illuminando la camera e, grazie all’ampio balcone che si estendeva dalle vetrate, non si dovevano preoccupare di venir visti dalle fans ogni volta che si avvicinavano ad essa.  
Il suo sguardo corse a tutti gli angoli della camera, senza trovare anima viva del moretto, quindi, rimaneva un unico posto dove non aveva ancora guardato e dove sapeva certamente di trovarlo: sotto le coperte. Il corpo rannicchiato sotto il piumone, una sagoma ben distinguibile, il lenzuolo fin sopra il capo. Spostò le coperte dalla propria parte, ritornando in quel soffocante calore che aveva lasciato e, copertosi il capo, andò alla ricerca del moretto, il quale, come suo solito nei momenti morti, si era messo a giocare con il cellulare e lo schermo dell’iphone mandava una luce abbagliante che illuminava gran parte di quella tana di fortuna.  
Incrociando i loro sguardi, si sorrisero dolcemente « Ehi! » disse timidamente Liam, seguito da un « Ciao » pronunciato dal moretto, il quale smise immediatamente di giocare con il cellulare, ma fece in modo che lo schermo rimanesse sempre acceso.  
A Liam venne da ridere, l’amico aveva aperto le tende per poi rimanere al buio sotto le coperte, non era proprio una genialata, ma sembrava che quel giaciglio gli infondesse sicurezza.  
« Lee, ieri per caso, dopo l’operazione quando sono tornato in camera – cercò di spiegarsi al meglio – ho detto qualcosa di strano? »  
Liam lo guardò, rimanendo spiazzato da quella richiesta.  
Qualcosa di strano?  
Cose ne aveva dette parecchio, ma se glielo stava chiedendo…  
Aveva un sentore orribile di cosa stava accadendo, tanto che si portò la mano alla tempia che aveva iniziato a pulsare dolorosamente. « No. » rispose automaticamente, senza pensarci troppo su. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare.  
Non era la verità, perché cose strane ne aveva dette parecchio, belle ma strane, mai sentite prima d’ora.  
Il moretto parve perplesso « Sei sicuro? » cercò di accertarsi, era stato per quello che aveva chiesto a Louis di accompagnarlo, visto che la volta prima aveva spiattellato bellamente i propri segreti più intimi, ma la mattina dopo non se ne ricordava, ma era Louis e quindi, con poca dolcezza gli aveva raccontato tutto, ogni minima parola che lui aveva pronunciato.  
Scrutò dentro gli occhi del migliore amico, trovandoli strani, velati da una sorta di tristezza, ma non ne riuscì a capire il motivo.  
Stava davvero dicendogli tutta la verità Liam?  
Se era così, perché doveva essere triste?  
Magari era stato maleducato con lui e non glielo voleva confessare per paura che si incavolasse.  
Lui poteva dirgli qualunque cosa.  
« Liam sei str-» ma Liam non lo ascoltò, interrompendolo con la sua voce e domandando un biascicato « P-perché mi fai questa domanda? »  
Voleva capire, era lecito.  
Ma in cuor suo stava pregado che si fosse sbagliato.  
Che quello che temeva fosse la verità.  
Non poteva star accadendo.  
Non ora.  
Non dopo la giornata bella e intensa del giorno prima.  
Viva.  
Quella giornata che li aveva coinvolti completamente.  
Dove loro erano stati liberi da tutto.  
Zayn rispose « Dopo che rientro dall’operazione, è strano, ma non ricordo nulla di quello che dico, è come se fosse solo una parentesi. Credo si chiami delirio post operatorio, o qualcosa del genere, comunque è colpa dell’anestesia ed è un lasso di tempo durante il quale il cervello cerca di risaettarsi nel migliore dei modi.  
Ma, se non ho detto nulla non c’è problema.  
Perché non ho detto nulla vero? » strano, stranissimo che non avesse parlato, ma magari non aveva detto nulla di compromettente, pensò, anche se non gli parve molto logica come cosa.  
Il sangue si gelò nelle vene di Liam, realizzando che quello volesse dire solo una cosa: Zayn non si ricordava niente di quello che gli aveva detto, confessato, e nemmeno quello che gli aveva fatto.  
Non stava succedendo veramente!  
Chiuse gli occhi nel mentre che il mondo gli cadeva addosso e la terra sempre conosciuta si sgretolava sotto i suoi piedi all’istante, lasciandolo a penzoloni su un alto dirupo, in procinto di schiantarsi al suolo sottostante. Non c’era nessuno a dargli una mano, nemmeno Zayn avrebbe potuto salvarlo, perché era accaduto solo per causa sua.  
Cosa doveva fare ora con lui?  
E con i propri sentimenti?  
Non poteva annullarli nuovamente, non ci sarebbe riuscito sapendo la verità, sapendo cosa Zayn provava per lui. La prima volta ci era riuscito solamente perché fermamente convinto che per l’amico fosse solo un gioco, un’avventura, nulla di serio comunque, ma ora, ora era tutto diverso Zayn aveva confessato di amarlo ed era riuscito a realizzare da quanto tempo avesse iniziato a provare quei sentimenti per lui.  
Avrebbe dovuto comportarsi normalmente?  
Ci poteva provare, ma reprimere i propri sentimenti ed emozioni, non sarebbe stata sicuramente un’ottima idea.  
Doveva comportarsi come al solito, a quale era il solito? Non credeva più di saperlo.  
Per quanto sarebbe riuscito a tirare avanti in quella maniera, qualche giorno sicuramente, ma non di più!  
Si decise.  
Era il caso di iniziare da subito, prima che il suo viso cambiasse espressione mostrando quel maremoto di sentimenti contrastanti che lo stavano travolgendo. Mentire non era certo la più grande delle idee per uno che era già di per se un pessimo bugiardo, una cattiva mossa.  
Gli diede le spalle, alzandosi dal letto si spostò verso il piccolo soggiorno, doveva fare solo una cosa: andarsene il più velocemente possibile, con una scusa o con un’altra, purtroppo, proprio questa era la parte più difficile, perché si stava sforzando di trovarne una senza che gli venisse in mente nulla di plausibile, nulla che potesse sembrare reale.  
« Vado a chiedere qualcosa per colazione. Cosa ti va? Uno yogurt ti andrebbe? Non so se puoi già masticare o meno. Dimmi un po’ tu » non voleva voltarsi indietro, guardarlo dentro i suoi bellissimi occhi dalla forma allungata, magnetici, sarebbe stata una sofferenza immane da sopportare.  
Non voleva mostrarsi.  
Non voleva che lui lo vedesse in quello stato, creatosi solo per il fatto che non si ricordava di niente di quello che era accaduto nella stanza della clinica il giorno prima.  
Nessuna voglia di trovare delle soluzioni, parlare con lui, perché qualunque cosa avrebbe detto o fatto, Zayn si sarebbe sicuramente accorto di tutto, era il suo migliore amico in fin dei conti, quindi era meglio lasciar passare un po’ di tempo, magari un’oretta, nella quale avrebbe potuto abbracciare uno stato d’animo adatto per riuscire a fare delle prove decenti ed essere quanto meno solare. Normale.  
Zayn in quel momento riemerse dalle coperte, non gli interessava parlare della colazione, poteva anche chiamare il servizio in camera e farsi portare quello che più gli andava, ma non era importante ora, perché Liam si stava comportando stranamente, e questo non era normale. Aveva pensato fosse solo un’impressione dettata dalla poca luce e dal dormiveglia, ma non era affatto così.  
Le spalle larghe e muscolose di Liam vennero coperte da una camicia a quadrettoni blu, bella, ma non così tanto, preferiva molto di più vederlo nudo se poteva, anche se con la camicia e i boxer stimolavano parecchio le fantasie del moretto, ma quando l’altro indossò anche i jeans che aveva recuperato dalla valigia, Zayn realizzò il tutto.  
Liam stava scappando da lui e, non lo stava facendo con discrezione alcuna.  
Gli aveva detto che non era accaduto niente il giorno prima, che non aveva detto nulla di strano, ma gli stava facendo credere tutto il contrario, in primo luogo perché stava cercando di svignarsela da quella stanza senza nemmeno una minima spiegazione, secondariamente, perché non era più lui, questo era paurosamente evidente, dove erano finite le coccole della mattina, la sua voce affettuosa?  
No!  
Non gli avrebbe permesso di uscire da quella camera senza prima fargli confessare cosa gli frullasse in testa, era più che ovvio che qualcosa non andasse e se lo sarebbe fatto dire con ogni mezzo, anche se doveva inchiodarlo a quel cazzo di divano per farlo parlare!  
Scese dal letto, raggiungendo, a piedi scalzi, l’amico che ancora non aveva modificato la propria posizione, continuando a dargli le spalle. Immobile recuperava il cellulare e altre stupide cose dalla tasca della giacca indossata la sera prima.  
Voleva andarsene e temporeggiava?  
Il non riuscire a capirlo lo mandava in bestia!  
Gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla, gentilmente, provò a farlo voltare, ma trovò solo una notevole resistenza.  
Non era più un’ipotesi al sua, ora era una certezza.  
Liam era troppo strano per convincerlo del fatto che tutto andasse bene.  
Non si girava.  
Che comportamento era quello?  
« Ti porto uno yogurt e un budino allora, non cereali e né biscotti, non vanno bene. Chiedo cosa hanno in cucina. »  
Quella frase detta di fretta, fece incazzare il moro ancora di più, il quale cercò di afferrare il braccio di questi, che gli sgusciò dalla presa, uscendo di corsa dalla stanza, in cerca di quell’aria che gli rinfrescasse le idee.  
Zayn rimase solo, infreddolito e interdetto.  
Quando mai scendevano in cucina? C’era il servizio in camera per quello, lo avevano sempre chiamato, anche la sera prima e ora, gli veniva voglia di scendere verso le cucine?  
Ma la verità era solo una, quella che gli faceva più rabbia, se lo era lasciato scappare da sotto il naso.  
E ora, aveva la certezza anche di un’altra cosa, Liam aveva qualcosa che non andava, e sicuramente il malessere di questi aveva proprio a che fare con lui, era propria la colpa, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto motivo di fare quella scenata e di scappare così rapidamente da lui, si sarebbero parlati, spiegati e sarebbe finito tutto li, e invece no. La cosa che più gli dava fastidio era il fatto che ora gli era scappato e non sapeva esattamente dove potesse essere andato, di sicuro non in cucina, quella era solo una banalissima scusa, quindi per chiarire doveva solo aspettare il suo ritorno, ma aveva come l’impressione che sarebbe stata una lunga attesa prima di poter rivedere il sorriso sul volto dell’amico.  
Non poteva fare molto.  
Alzò il telefono, ordinando dalle cucine la propria colazione, anche se la voglia di mangiare gli era passata di colpo, ma il proprio corpo gli reclamava cibo.  
Si risedette a letto, al caldo, nel suo confortevole giaciglio, che ora non svolgeva per niente il proprio lavoro.  
Non trovava la posizione e la mente continuava a pensare e ripensare a Liam, a quanto fosse stato strano nell’attimo nel quale gli aveva fatto quella domanda, quando gli aveva chiesto se per caso avesse detto qualcosa di anomalo, al suo sguardo triste.  
Dannazione.  
Non doveva accadere quello, non dovevano litigare, anche se non lo avevano propriamente fatto, visto che Liam aveva deciso di fare lo scorbutico con lui, ma evidentemente, non a caso.  
Ma non era colpa di Liam.  
Afferrò con rabbia il telefono che aveva poggiato sul comodino utilizzato dall’amico, crogiolandosi un po’ nell’odore di Liam, che permeava sul cuscino, l’odore del suo corpo e della sua pelle, così buona e nel quale quella notte non aveva potuto trovare conforto perché troppo dolorante per poggiare la mascella sul petto di questi.  
Gli era mancato così tanto dormire in quel modo.  
Rimpiangeva quello che aveva con Liam, e non stava più pensando a quello che potevano avere, perché quel sogno, sembrava così infranto in quel momento.  
Portò il telefono all’orecchio dopo aver toccato un paio di tasti, era infuriato e non aveva voglia nemmeno di sentire rispondere il proprio interlocutore, così, quando udì che dall’altro capo rispondevano, iniziò a inveire, sopportando il dolore dato dalla carne lesa e dai punti che tiravano per chiudere quelle ferite, che si era provocato digrignando convulsamente i denti in quei minuti.  
« Ho voglia di mandarti all’ospedale » non era certo una dolce frase la sua, ma era assolutamente concorde con lo stato d’animo dal quale era acceso.  
L’altra persona dalla parte opposta provò a parlare, a chiedere, ma Zayn non lo lasciò parlare, continuando a inveire su di lui, in modo parecchio rude « Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente? » strinse le coperte tra le mani.  
Rabbioso.  
Furioso.  
Quando era in quello stato non riusciva a ragionare correttamente, per questo aveva usato il telefono, perché se si fosse recato dalla persona interessata, a quest’ora, sarebbe decisamente passato alle vie di fatto.  
Non ci poteva credere che quella cosa fosse successa veramente.  
Eppure, doveva immaginarselo, « Hai combinato un casino, tu e le tue idee di merda! »  
La rabbia gli incendiava il corpo, bruciando dentro le sue vene.  
« Perché cazzo hai mandato lui, tra tutti quelli proprio lui? » ma non era arrabbiato con Liam, non avrebbe mai potuto, perché lui era sempre un ottimo amico che si faceva in quattro per aiutare e compiacere tutti, e gli era stato accanto, non lo ricordava, ma sapeva che così era stato, perché Liam gli voleva davvero troppo bene.  
« Ti volevi divertire? Volevi prenderlo in giro? » era una belva, perché quel ragazzo aveva osato prenderlo in giro, confonderlo solo per il proprio piacere, tralasciando il fatto che Liam fosse rimasto parecchio scosso per il fatto che non fosse stato messo a conoscenza di quell’impegno. Come se avessero fatto di tutto per tenerglielo nascosto, in parte fosse poteva essere vero, ma non era assolutamente un segreto, come qualcuno gli aveva messo in testa.  
E così, quando tutta quella storia si sarebbe chiarita, sperando che ciò avvenisse, avrebbe dovuto spiegargli tutto, affinché tra loro non ci fossero segreti o malintesi irrisolti.  
Così frustrante vederlo così strano nei propri confronti, così freddo, come se lui non fosse poi così importante.  
« Bravo, ti comunico che ci sei riuscito e ora ti prenderai le tue conseguenze, e non ti salverai, non mi commuovi di certo con le tue moine.  
Sei un coglione.  
Ed è quello che ti meriti per la tua band che tanto bene ti vanti di portare avanti: non osare rivolgermi la parola o di faccio fare un volo giù dal palco e sollazzati un po’, Liam non parla con me. Vuoi un applauso Tommo? » inviperito. La voce ormai roca, tirata la limite per non urlare e farsi sentire. Stava sfogando il proprio malumore, la propria frustrazione, senza trovare giovamento da ciò, sentendosi ancora peggio di quello che stava, ma aiutava un po’ a colmare il vuoto lasciato da Liam che gli era sfuggito sotto gli occhi, il suo comportamento freddo e schivo, le bugie che gli aveva raccontato.  
Andava tutto di merda!  
Lui voleva solo cambiare le cose tra loro, ma farlo in meglio. Lo desiderava talvolta così ardentemente da annullarsi, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto parlarne con il più grande se questi erano i risultati.  
Louis aveva distrutto tutto.  
Aveva messo un ostacolo insormontabile tra di loro.  
Tra la loro amicizia.  
E lo odiava.  
Lo odiava profondamente per questo.  
Così meschino.  
Egoista.  
Con la sua bambinata li aveva distrutti.  
« Zay » lo sentì rispondere alla fine di tutto la sua voce sembrava davvero dispiaciuta per quello che era accaduto, ma non riusciva a capire tutto, sentiva troppa rabbia nella voce di Zayn, e una nota di dolore, come se desiderasse piangere. Voleva esserci per consolarlo, per farsi spiegare meglio le cose. per cercare di rimediare. « Vengo e ne parliamo. Sei in camera vero? »  
A quel punto il moro lo incalzò immediatamente « Non parliamo proprio di un cazzo.  
Io e te non abbiamo niente da dirci.  
Ti aveva detto di non fare cazzate, pregato di non farlo, ma tu e i tuoi colpi di genio, no?  
So come sono dopo la anestesia, non mi controllo e parlo, non so quello che dico e invece tu no?  
Ma perché non ti fai gli affari tuoi cazzo! »  
Non voleva proprio vederlo, ritrovarselo davanti agli occhi con quel sorriso saccente di chi sa tutto, ma non ha capito un cazzo. Perché non ha ancora capito niente di lui.  
A lui non piacevano i cambiamenti, era sempre stato così e il più grande non riusciva a capirlo, perché continuava a smuoverlo, cercando qualcosa di meglio di quella situazione di stallo che, ostinatamente, viveva. Ma a lui in fondo andava bene, stare così con Liam non era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, ma sopportava, perché in quel modo era in grado di stargli accanto e Liam era felice, quindi tutto era okay, anche se avrebbe voluto di più, più dolcezze, coccole, qualche bacio, ma era in grado di accontentarsi. Si era sempre accontentato, perché ora avrebbe dovuto cambiare qualcosa, per di più solo per un capriccio?  
Perché si era stufato di quell’amicizia?  
Da tempo.  
Perché avrebbe voluto decisamente qualcosa di più.  
Lo vorrebbe disperatamente, ma avrebbe cambiato niente.  
Questa la propria idea, ma che non sarebbe riuscito a portare a termine, perchè qualcuno aveva agito per conto proprio e creando un disequilibrio.  
Non voleva quello.  
Quella situazione lo faceva stare male.  
Vacillare.  
Liam non gli aveva quasi rivolto la parola.  
Non era più sicuro di niente.  
Si sentiva così piccolo e stupido davanti a tutto.  
Odiava provare quella sensazione.  
Lo odiava da morire.  
Improvvisamente si accorse che Louis dalla parte opposta della linea non aveva ancora chiuso, ascoltava il suo silenzio.  
« Non puoi darmi la colpa. » gli disse Louis « Non potevi continuare in quel modo, ti sta distruggendo. Ti stai distruggendo per lui, e io non ce la faccio più a vederti così, a osservarti guardarlo da lontano, a vederti tra le sue braccia e allo stesso tempo così triste.  
Pensi che sia facile per me?  
Io ti voglio bene, cerco quello che è meglio per te. » voleva far valere le proprie ragioni, ma sapeva per certo che il moretto non le avrebbe ascoltate nello stato nel quale si trovava, era troppo scosso.  
Strinse i denti.  
Non voleva sentire quello Louis gli diceva, perché in parte era vero.  
Era triste negli ultimi tempi.  
Stava male per quello che c’era tra lui e l’amico.  
Ma non ci voleva pensare.  
Chiuse la chiamata, senza una parola.  
Aveva parlato decisamente abbastanza per quel giorno. E ora, delle parole si era decisamente stancato e solo due cose riuscivano a calmarlo: fumare o sfogare la rabbia repressa che si agitava ancora dentro di lui, muovendosi strisciante come una sempre in cerca della propria preda.  
Voleva Liam!  
Aveva bisogno di lui, come il solo calmante a tutto quello che gli si agitava in corpo.  
Liam conosceva sempre le parole, il giusto tocco per far passare tutto, facendolo svanire in un lampo, come se non ci fosse mai stato niente.  
Aveva un bisogno disperato di lui e della sua dolcezza, del suo calore, della presenza, ma Liam era fuori da quella camera, in qualche parte dell’albergo, a lui ignota.  
Fece immediatamente partire la chiamata indirizzata a lui, pregava perché gli rispondesse, facendogli sentire almeno la sua voce amata, invece niente, Liam gli chiuse la chiamata per tre- quattro volte. Non voleva proprio rispondergli, era evidente, ma non era il tempo di arrendersi.  
Chiamò Niall, pregandolo in tutte le lingue del mondo di comunicargli se Liam era da lui, ma questi rispose no, non era passato in camera sua.  
Buco nell’acqua.  
Provò con Andy il quale, rispose titubante, sbrigandosi in fretta con un « Sono in compagnia » e non di certo di Liam.

Dove cavolo era finito?

Si sentiva così impotente.  
Un’onda di sconforto lo invase.  
Si portò le ginocchia la petto, allacciando le braccia ad esse e rannicchiandosi alla ricerca di protezione, di un posto solo per lui.  
Respirò lentamente.  
Non poteva.  
Non doveva.  
Lui era forte, un combattente, Liam gli diceva che era in grado di superare qualsiasi cosa, ma non ci aveva mai creduto più di tanto, perché quello riusciva a farlo solamente con lui di fianco a sé, altrimenti era come un bimbo sperduto.  
La rabbia diventava dolore.  
Un dolore forte.  
Lancinante al cuore.  
Leso.  
Lacerato.  
Ferito.  
Pugnalato da quelle parole non dette.  
Da quelle frasi taciute.  
Lacrime amare stillavano dai suoi occhi e lui, le catturava, una dopo l’altra.  
Era debole e patetico.  
Aveva tutto e ora era a terra.  
Perché dubitava di quello che aveva con Liam? Quello era più forte di tutto, loro si sarebbero chiariti, era quasi una certezza, eppure era come dilaniato da quello strano dolore che impregnava il suo essere.  
Che cazzo aveva fatto?  
Perché ora?  
Ora che tutto sembrava andare bene.  
Cosa cazzo era accaduto il giorno prima, aveva una tremenda necessità di scoprirlo, per cercare una spiegazione del comportamento adottato da Liam.  
La freddezza usatagli.  
Ci doveva essere un motivo che aveva spinto proprio lui a comportarsi così, altrimenti non riusciva a spiegarselo.  
L’unica risposta che gli veniva in mente, era che il destino avesse deciso questo per loro.  
Quel destino che li aveva fatti incontrare, in quel giorno che ormai pareva lontanissimo, dentro quel dannato McDonalds. Quel giorno aveva cambiato entrambe le loro vite, radicalmente. Avevano trovato nell’altro un migliore amico impareggiabile, che non avrebbe mai sostituito con nessun altro dei ragazzi, ma che, allo stesso tempo, lo aveva tirato dentro quel mondo oscuro, dentro il limbo delle persone che non hanno speranza di essere ricambiate in amore.  
La sua prima cotta per un ragazzo.  
Liam, lo era stata, diventata, mentre tra un morso al panino e una sorsata di quella bibita annacquata, iniziavano a conoscersi, a rivelarsi le loro più intime aspirazioni.  
Chissà se ora quel destino li avrebbe aiutati a trovare un rimedio, una toppa.  
Non aveva molte speranze.  
Doveva lasciare quella stanza, Liam non sarebbe tornato.  
Doveva andare a cercarlo.  
Si diresse in bagno per una breve doccia, ferendosi, poi, la guancia mentre si faceva la barba, un taglio lieve dal quale spillava lentamente il sangue, che con delicatezza gli ricadeva sulla guancia dalla pelle scura, fino a schiantarsi nella candida ceramica del lavabo.  
Era strano, non provava nessun dolore, e questo un po’ lo spaventava, perché non capiva come fosse possibile.  
Non conosceva quella sensazione.  
Insensibile al fatto di essersi leso con quella lama e allo stesso tempo si sentiva sereno.  
Guardò il proprio riflesso nello specchio, osservando per la prima volta il proprio stato. Sembrava che qualcuno lo avesse investito, travolto e lasciato solo e inerme sull’asfalto duro, ed era esattamente così che si sentiva: frastornato, incapace di riuscire a comprendere, voleva solo che tutto si fermasse, che smettesse di girargli dentro la testa.  
Voleva essere libero e tranquillo anche senza Liam.  
Voleva riuscire a essere sicuro di quello che faceva.  
Non pensare a niente, nemmeno a quell’amico tanto importante nella sua vita, perché era a causa sua che ora stava soffrendo. Si angosciava senza sapere.  
Tamponò il sangue con della carta, provando un piccolo pizzicore dato dall’incontro con la carne viva.  
Curarsi faceva più male che tagliarsi.  
Quando si era ferito non aveva pensato a niente.  
Passò nuovamente la lama su di se, con la mente completamente sgombera.

 

Liam era rimasto nel cortile dell’hotel, con l’aria che gli sferzava sul viso. Doveva pensare e riordinare le idee, perché quella mattina aveva fatto un casino, si era lasciato prendere la mano da quella scoperta, dal fatto che Zayn non ricordasse nulla e aveva reagito d’impulso, ma stupidamente.  
Era scapato da lui, il quale cercava di parlargli in tutti i modi possibili, e se ne era pentito immediatamente, quando aveva pensato a quanto il moro doveva esserci rimasto male in quel momento.  
In fondo, lui non ricordava niente, non aveva nessuna colpa.  
Accese l’ennesima sigaretta, aspirando quel fumo denso che lo agitava invece di calmarlo.  
Dopo la terza, aveva cambiato effetto, e ora era sempre più agitato.  
Si sentiva strano.  
Zayn in tutto quel tempo, lo aveva chiamato, smettendo dopo che, codardamente, gli aveva rifiutato tutte le chiamate.  
Non voleva parlargli, ma ogni volta che buttava già la chiamata, che gliela chiudeva, aveva la voglia di comporre il suo numero e chiedergli come andasse, spiegandogli che non era arrabbiato con lui, ma in questo caso, avrebbe dovuto dire cosa lo stava turbando in quel momento.  
Spiegargli di avergli mentito.  
Rivelargli cosa fosse accaduto il giorno prima.  
Non era ancora pronto per parlarne, perché ancora gli doleva, faceva ancora male.  
Ma doveva darsi una regolata, pensare con più lucidità.  
Ecco, si disse, gli era venuta un’idea.  
Se Zayn non ricordava, avrebbe cambiato lui le cose, smosso le acque, facendogli capire che lui lo ricambiava e che voleva che, quella cosa tra loro, crescesse e si evolvesse in qualcosa di più intimo.  
Chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto scoprendolo, probabilmente lo avrebbe baciato togliendogli il fiato, come il giorno prima, e si sarebbero rotolati su quel comodo letto, tra le lenzuola morbide. Sarebbe stato come il sogno che aveva fatto quella notte, ma molto più vivido e reale.  
Avrebbe baciato e toccato la sua pelle dorata, guardandolo gemere e ansimare, ma prima doveva adempiere alla propria promessa.  
Si diresse a passo svelto verso le cucine, chiedendo due budini al cioccolato, quelli che Zayn  
preferiva di più, magari avrebbero potuto mangiarli insieme, durante il relax.  
Era quasi giunto davanti alla porta della propria camera, quando Harry gli venne incontro con un’espressione da far paura.  
Lo guardò interrogativo, non capendo cosa potesse essere successo, sembrava così spaventato.  
« Liam! » la voce era alta, isterica « Liam! Zayn non risponde al cellulare e non apre la porta della camera. Il manager non c’è, e non possiamo richiedere un’altra chiave.  
Lou ha provato a bussare e chiamarlo, ma non gli ha aperto. Siamo preoccupati. »  
Non era decisamente un comportamento da Zayn quello, far preoccupare le persone, farle stare in pena.  
« Ti farò sapere io, stavo proprio andando a parlargli » disse con franchezza.  
Sul viso del ricciolino comparve una strana espressione, rammarico quasi « Scusa per ieri. Lou ha fatto lo scemo, e Zayn stamattina era molto incazzato con lui, ma non come le altre volte, sembrava essere fuori di sé.  
Lou era troppo preoccupato.  
Gli ha detto strane cose, che lo avrebbe picchiato, mandato all’ospedale. Okay, ci è andato giù pesante visto che Zayn gli aveva proibito di dirti qualcosa sull’operazione e- »  
Liam lo interruppe, ecco, quella era la verità che aveva sperato di udire il giorno prima, ma che il moro aveva accuratamente cercato di non raccontargli. « Cosa? » inquisitore.  
Harry si morse la lingua, aveva parlato senza sapere, ma ormai poteva solamente continuare. « Cazzo!  
Zayn non voleva che ci andassi, perché dopo l’operazione parla a vanvera. Cioè, non fraintendermi, dice la verità, ma dice cose che non direbbe da “sobrio” » aprì e chiuse delle virgolette aeree su quell’ultima parola.  
Liam iniziò a comprendere di cosa il proprio migliore amico avesse paura, il terrore di confessarsi.  
Il più piccolo continuò a parlargli « Non voleva rovinare niente tra voi due, perché aveva solo paura, non puoi biasimarlo. Pensava che se avessi saputo il suo segreto, ti saresti arrabbiato e comportato diversamente nei suoi confronti.  
Promettimi che ne parlerai con lui, ha bisogno che cambi qualcosa tra di voi, ma io non ti dirò di cosa si tratta, è parecchio personale…» stava tergiversando, era evidente che volesse dire di più, ma allo stesso tempo era come frenato da non voler tradire il proprio amico.  
Liam tagliò corto « Lo amo anche io. So già tutto. » rispose si rese conto delle parole che aveva usato solo dopo averle pronunciate, « Ora scusami, ma devo vedere come sta »  
Lasciò Harry fermo e immobile, con un sorrisetto eloquente stampato sul volto, Lou quella volta non aveva avuto una cattiva idea…

Liam bussò alla porta della propria camera un paio di volte « Zayn, sono io, apri per favore, devo parlarti, è importante! » attese, mentre l’ansia, non si sa come, iniziava a prendere il posto di quella sicurezza iniziale.  
Provò nuovamente, magari era in bagno o aveva gli auricolari e non lo aveva udito.  
Lo chiamò al cellulare, sentendolo squillare all’interno della camera.  
Non rispondeva, sperava davvero forse una sorta di ripicca, ma iniziava a sudare freddo.  
Non era un comportamento da Zayn.  
Assolutamente no!  
Cercò la chiave nella tasca della giacca che aveva indossato quel giorno, doveva trovare quella stupida carta magnetica, ma la mano raschiò su fondo in tela della giacca senza trovarla, niente, solo il pacchetto vuoto e il cellulare.  
Ricordò.  
« Cazzo! » imprecò sonoramente. L’aveva lasciata all’interno della camera quando era uscito quella mattina, perché era convinto che fosse quella del moro e invece si era sbagliato, era la propria.  
Provò a fare nuovamente il numero della camera, ancora e ancora, ripetutamente, senza ottenere la minima risposta.  
Doveva sbrigarsi.  
Corse come un fulmine dirigendosi verso l’ascensore del piano, ma scoprendo, con grande rammarico che questo, fosse fermo a qualche piano.  
Non aveva tempo.  
Riprese a correre in direzione delle scale, erano solo quattro piani in fondo, e con quell’adrenalina che sentiva dentro il corpo, sarebbe stato come farne uno.  
Si tenne al corrimano, saltando tre gradini per volta.  
Nessun timore di cadere, quanto fretta ti raggiungere la propria meta nel più breve tempo possibile.  
Rischiò di inciampare, mettendo il male il piede a terra, sentì chiaramente il ginocchio cedere, franare, ma fu solo un attimo insignificante di quella corsa a perdifiato.  
Quando arrivò alla reception, aveva il volto congestionato, sudato, piccole gocce di sudore si infrangevano sul collo della giacca.  
Non gli importava di certo.  
Senza ritegno scavalcò due persone in fila, che lo osservarono con delle occhiatacce che lo avrebbero fatto gelare, se non fosse in quello stato.  
Con forza poggiò le mani sul bancone. Era senza fiato.  
La ragazza lo guardò stralunata, doveva avere un pessimo aspetto, ma gentilmente gli domandò « Desidera? » attendendo che parlasse.  
Liam incespicò nelle parole « Le chiavi » ma la ragazza non riuscì a capire « Mi serve la chiave di scorta. Ho dimenticato la mia dentro, e il mio compagno di stanza è uscito. La numero 246. »  
Così semplice.  
La ragazza gli porse la chiave, questa volta una in metallo, alla quale era attaccato un grosso e pesante portachiavi, con il numero della camera stampato di sotto.  
Le sorrise, mormorando un grazie, prima di infilarsi di corsa nell’ascensore libero e con le porte aperte, che aveva adocchiato da qualche minuto.  
Schiacciò il pulsante corrispondente al proprio piano, senza aspettare oltre, nonostante la gente che si accingesse rendere palese l’intenzione di salire.  
Finalmente si chiusero.  
Con stanchezza si lasciò andare sulla parete di fianco, osservando il proprio riflesso davanti a sé: faceva schifo.  
Teso.  
Irriconoscibile.  
Attendeva con ansia che quel maledetto trabiccolo arrivasse a destinazione il più in fretta possibile, ma era come se il tempo stesse andando al rallentatore.  
Non passava.  
Infinito nella salita e in quegli sballottamenti momentanei si sentiva perduto, nessuno doveva richiedere l’ascensore proprio ora!  
In quel poco tempo della salita, la sua mente cercò di capire quali fossero le possibili ragioni per il quale Zayn non avesse risposto, al perché non gli avesse aperto.  
Era lui quello arrabbiato no?  
Probabilmente si era fumato qualche canna o aveva bevuto qualche bicchiere di quel liquore che sempre si facevano portare in camera, Zayn si rilassava in quel modo, e anche se lo sgridava, che autorità aveva lui, visto che faceva la medesima cosa quando era triste.  
Con il suo atteggiamento aveva fatto star male Zayn, di questo ne era più che sicuro.  
Era pentito per come si era comportato, ma non era riuscito a fermarsi e calmarsi, era stato istintivo, e stupido.  
Finalmente le porte si aprirono, permettendogli di scendere al piano desiderato.  
Tenne in mano la chiave, infilandola attentamente nella serratura, dopo aver urlato nuovamente il nome dell’amico, senza ottenere risposta alcuna.  
Lo stava facendo preoccupare.  
La porta si aprì.  
Il salottino era in ordine, come lo aveva lasciato, la carta magnetica faceva capolino sul tavolino basso.  
Zayn era dentro quella camera, ma allora, perché non gli rispondeva?  
La portò sbatte dietro di lui, ma non ci pensò minimamente, dirigendosi immediatamente verso la zona notte.  
Niente.  
Zayn non c’era.  
C’era il suo cellulare con le chiamate perse, i messaggi non letti di Lou e Harry.  
Ma non la persona più importante.  
Fu attirato da una luce che proveniva dal bagno adiacente, la porta era socchiusa, solito di Zayn.  
« Zayn, sei in bagno? » ascoltò attentamente dopo aver posto la domanda, percependo un leggero mormorio proveniente dall’interno. Gli stava rispondendo.  
Per fortuna l’aveva trovato.  
Anche se ora il cuore gli batteva nel petto, impazzito.  
Tanti quesiti, come, perché non era uscito?  
Perché non aveva risposto alle chiamate?  
Perché non aveva risposto alla sua voce.  
Che cazzo stava succedendo.  
Doveva calmarsi.  
Aveva questa brutta abitudine di pensare sempre al peggio, ma l’ansia era una brutta bestia.  
Si mosse e, nell’esatto momento nel quale la porta si spalancò, i budini gli caddero dalle mani, schiantandosi a terra, ammaccandosi dentro la confezione.

Liam era immobile, sguardo sgranato. Incredulo.

Senza fiato.

Stava per sentirsi male.

La vista gli si annebbiò, come se stesse per svenire, e automaticamente ricercò il muro dietro di sé, scivolando su esso, fino a ritrovarsi a terra.

La stanza stava girando, vorticando velocemente dentro la sua testa.

Il cuore in gola, in quel battito anomalo.

Il lavandino era macchiato, sporco.

Sangue.

Il vetro della specchiera scheggiato, crepato in tanti piccoli pezzi, portava ancora i segni di quello che era accaduto.

No.

Non poteva essere successo veramente!

Zayn aveva tirato un pugno alla specchiera, ma la stessa era sporca di sangue, una mano stampata, come se lo avesse toccato prima di colpirlo.  
Cercò con la mano il contatto con la parete, mettendo per la prima volta Zayn a fuoco, seduto dalla parte opposta a lui.  
Sudava freddo, colpito da quei particolare.

Sotto shock.

Sapeva che Zayn era deleterio quando era arrabbiato, tirava pugni a destra e a manca, ma questo era decisamente troppo.  
Troppo da sopportare per lui.  
Pianse, fregandosene di tutto, perché non era capace di fermare le lacrime.  
Pianse nel vedere la lametta poggiata a terra e quelle piccole pozze rosse vicino ad essa.  
Gli asciugamani bianchi macchiati di quel liquido, linfa vitale.

Dio.

Non stava succedendo veramente.  
Zayn non poteva averlo fatto.  
Non poteva.  
Non voleva crederci, era troppo doloroso.  
Quando infine spostò gli occhi su di lui, seduto a terra, stanco, con il capo riverso, la mano stretta al polso e alla mano lesa, era privo di forze, vedeva e rivedeva quelle immagini.

Ebbe un tuffo al cuore.

Abbassò il proprio sguardo, di fronte a quello languido del moretto che chiedeva solo di essere perdonato per quello che aveva fatto, che si era fatto.  
Piangeva a dirotto come un bambino che ha perso la sua mamma tra la folla, incapace di vedere Liam in quello stato.

Cosa aveva fatto?  
Cosa?

Non voleva fare del male a Liam, non voleva!  
Questi gattonando si avvicinò a lui, che, in tutto quel tempo non aveva mai smesso di fissarlo, anche quando le lacrime annebbiavano completamente la sua vista. Quando era solo un punto sfocato.  
« Zayn, cosa hai fatto? » lo abbracciò di slancio, chiudendolo dentro le sue braccia, in modo che poggiasse il capo al suo petto.  
Aveva quasi paura di fargli male, ma il moretto gli si addossò completamente, ricercando il calore e la presenza che tanto gli erano mancati.  
« Perché? Cosa ti è saltato in mente? » le loro guance umide si toccavano, incollate l’una all’altra. « Perché hai fatto una cosa del genere? » non riusciva a smettere di chiedere, era come un disco rotto.  
Zayn non rispose, vergognandosi terribilmente.  
Aveva fatto una cosa stupida, lo sapeva, se ne era reso conto, ma non era riuscito ugualmente a smettere, perché gli sembrava che in quel modo la rabbia scivolasse via dal proprio corpo, assieme a quel liquido scarlatto.  
« Dobbiamo chiamare un medico. » recuperò il proprio cellulare con mano tremante, cercando di digitare i numeri, ma si era dimenticato anche di quelli, era troppo scosso.  
Con qualche difficoltà, il moro gli parlò, lentamente, con fatica. « È tutto apposto.  
Non è grave come sembra, ma ero troppo stanco per spostarmi. Non mangio da ieri. »  
Era colpa propria, decretò Liam, non era tornato in fretta, mentre il moretto lo aspettava per mangiare e lui si era pure messo a parlare con Harry, mentre il moro stava riverso a terra. Realizzarlo fu un duro colpo per lui.  
Era un mostro.  
Era stata tutta colpa sua.  
Con difficoltà si rimise seduto, aiutando l’amico a sollevarsi lentamente, sorreggendolo passo per passo.  
« Mi gira la testa » confessò, ricercando le braccia che lo sorreggevano, il petto largo al quale potersi poggiare.  
Era debole.  
Le gambe cedevano, ma Liam era li per lui.  
Era tornato da lui finalmente, e gli aveva anche portato la colazione, il budino al cioccolato che gli piaceva tanto.  
Lo aveva anche chiamato, tante di quelle volte. Aveva udito la soneria di Batman, ma era troppo debole per spostarsi verso la porta, troppo per rispondere alle sue grida disperate oltre alla porta.  
Si era ridotto in quello stato per cosa?  
Per sentirsi così?  
Per vedere Liam in quelle condizioni, piangente e confuso da quel gesto inusuale.  
No.  
Non voleva.  
Ma lui non era stato così tanto coraggioso da affrontare Liam, da cercarlo.  
Era stato un vigliacco.  
Uno stronzo e, lo era stato anche con Lou, che cercava sempre di aiutarlo, anche se i suoi modi non erano molto convenzionali, invece gli aveva dato addosso come un pazzo.  
« Riesci a reggerti? » chiese Liam con voce preoccupatissima.  
Titubante « Forse » non sapeva, ma Liam, una volta che questi si mise eretto, un po’ traballante, poggiato al lavabo con l’anca, si piegò sulle ginocchia, mettendogli una mano sulle spalle e l’altra all’altezza delle cosce. Senza troppo sforzo, lo sollevò da terra.  
Lo tenne stretto a sé, mentre il moretto lo guardava da sotto le lunghe ciglia, portandolo fino al letto, in modo che non si affaticasse ulteriormente e non dovesse camminare.  
Un ginocchio sul materasso per non perdere l’equilibrio, e lo adagiò gentilmente al di sopra, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.  
« Torno subito » doveva recuperare dal bagno la colazione che gli era caduta e la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
Poggiò tutto sul letto, mentre Zayn cercava il calore delle coperte, che il ragazzo gli rabboccò sino al petto.  
Non aveva ancora voglia di parlare, doveva metabolizzare l’accaduto, rendersi conto di quello che Zayn aveva fatto.  
Auto lesionandosi in quel modo, mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto pensare una cosa del genere, nemmeno tra un miliardo di anni.  
Zayn era sempre forte, riusciva a sconfiggere tutto.  
E invece, era crollato.  
Fragile.  
Prese posto accanto a lui, aprendo la piccola cassettina bianca, dalla quale tirò fuori il disinfettante, del cotone, scotch e garze. Doveva medicare assolutamente quella ferita, visto che non aveva la minima intenzione di andare da un dottore e tanto meno di farsi vedere da qualcuno che ne capisse qualcosa. Gli aveva detto che era una scemenza, ma a lui non pareva proprio per niente.  
Gli accarezzò il braccio leso, con gentilezza, sentendo una leggera resistenza, come se questi non fosse pronto o avesse paura di essere giudicato.  
« Ti prego Zayn »  
Restio a mollare l’asciugamano, ma Liam era così dolce e premuroso, che lentamente acconsentì.  
La mano era graffiata in più punti, ma sembrava che non ci fossero schegge, con delicatezza ci passò il dito, bagnandola con il disinfettante, e fasciandola in gran parte, in questo modo anche quei piccoli taglietti si sarebbero rimarginati. Ma la parte difficile fu venire in contatto con il taglio sul polso, netto, deciso, ormai chiuso dalla pressione esercitata. Pulì gentilmente quel taglio che sembrava il più profondo di tutti, attorniato da altri più piccoli e sottili. Ci passò sopra il batufolo imbevuto di disinfettante, non sapeva dove avesse trovato quella lametta, poteva essere stata usata da chiunque ed era una cosa stupida e sconsiderata.  
La pelle arrossata venne ripulita, mentre il moro si mordeva il labbro facendo numerose smorfie di dolore, solo per non urlare e lasciarsi andare in parole non molto carine.  
« Dobbiamo parlare di questa cosa Zayn… » la preoccupazione era palpabile, ma il moretto rispose stizzito « Dovremo parlare di come ti sei comportato stamattina »  
Ci aveva preso.  
Era stato per colpa di quello.  
Doveva immaginarselo, ma doveva assicurarsi prima, che tutto andasse bene e che non commettesse mai più un’azione del genere verso sé stesso. « Dopo parleremo di quello, te lo prometto.  
Scusami per stamattina, ho fatto lo stronzo.  
E ora, medichiamo questo polso malandato. » vi arrotolò la benda, gentilmente, fissandolo con l’apposito nastro, in modo che la fasciatura non si muovesse. « Tu non fai queste cose, non le hai mai fatte. »  
Il moretto annuì « Lo so » si vergognava.  
« E allora, perché questa volta è stato diverso.  
So che ho fatto lo stronzo, che sarei dovuto rimanere con te, almeno avremo evitato tutto questo »  
Zayn non voleva quello, non era andata così « Non è colpa tua.  
Ero furioso, questo è vero, ma non con te.  
Te lo giuro. » era la sua furia, il suo risentimento.  
Ma Liam non credeva nemmeno a mezza lettera « Già… ». La causa era lui, glielo aveva detto Harry e ne era egli stesso consapevole. « Se non era per colpa mia, perché lo hai fatto?  
A causa di Lou che ha mandato me? Perché non mi volevi con te, giusto?»  
Zayn non gli aveva mai detto quelle cose, e allora come diamine faceva a saperle… « L’ho fatto perché ero arrabbiato e, non pensavo » era vero. Glielo disse con tanta sicurezza che il ragazzo rimase spiazzato, ma solo per un momento, perché l’attimo dopo gli stava accarezzando gentilmente il viso, lasciandolo di stucco. Era una carezza gentile « Ti sei tagliato mentre ti radevi…» un pensiero.  
Una certezza.  
« Oh cazzo! No. » non voleva pensare a quell’evenienza, doveva parlargli a tutti i costi, perché riusciva ancora a scorgere quel risentimento, nel profondo dei suoi occhi scuri.  
Quando ebbe finito di medicare anche il taglietto che compariva sulla guancia, si sedette sul letto, aprendo la piccola confezione di plastica che conteneva il dolce.  
Immerse il cucchiaino nella sostanza tremolante, avvicinandolo poi alle labbra del moretto, il quale, con fare aggressivo, cercò di afferrare il cucchiaino con la mano.  
« Non sono un invalido! Ci riesco anche da solo. » era sulla difensiva.  
Quello era il momento giusto per iniziare.  
Ma da dove doveva farlo?  
«Lo so » era proprio dispotico « Avevi ragione a non volermi con te. »  
Zayn ascoltò, aprendo la bocca in modo che potesse prendere la prima cucchiaiata, era proprio affamato.  
Dolce.  
Zuccheroso.  
Gli si sciolse in bocca, scendendo nella sua gola accompagnato da una strana sensazione.  
Liam di fianco a lui sembrava tentennante, come se avesse timore, paura. « Non è come pensi Lee. Era solo perché strapparlo. » non c’era altra ragione. Provò a chiarire, ingurgitando una nuova porzione.  
Il ragazzo mosse il capo, cercando di mantenere i loro sguardi incatenati. « Lo so… lo hai fatto. Anche se stamattina ti ho detto di no.»  
Il moretto annuì, si era reso conto che fosse successo, ma doveva essere parecchio grave quello che aveva detto, vista la reazione esagerata che aveva avuto.  
« Ero arrabbiato con te.  
Così arrabbiato, perché non sapevo niente del delirio post operatorio, e credevo che quello che mi avessi detto te lo saresti ricordato anche oggi, io speravo, e invece… » abbassò il proprio sguardo, provando quell’orribile sentimento provato poche ore prima, sconforto, tristezza.  
« Speravi? » era incuriosito, perché non aveva continuato la frase.

Cos’era quel rossore improvviso comparso sulle gote di Liam?

Doveva saperlo.  
Si fece coraggio « Speravo che tu ricordassi quello del quale avevamo parlato ieri, che avevamo fatto, ma non è stato così, e io ero troppo furioso per rimanere con te. troppo triste per farmi vedere in quelle condizioni.  
Non volevo farti preoccupare, invece ho combinato un casino.  
Dio, ti sei tagliato i polsi. » stava per piangere nuovamente, ma Zayn era più reattivo, e più vicino a lui.  
Con destrezza gli tolse il vasetto, ormai vuoto, dalle mani, per poggiarlo sul comodino, accarezzandogli la mano, dolcemente. Lui gli era vicino, doveva solo stare tranquillo.  
In verità, in quel momento era troppo emotivo, non riusciva a contenersi, e stupendo il moretto, gli si gettò addosso, stringendogli le braccia attorno al busto sottile, poggiando il capo sul suo petto nudo, come tante altre volte, aveva fatto lui, nascondendosi in questo modo al suo sguardo.

Zayn voleva vederlo!

Guardare.  
Immergersi nei suoi occhi dolci.  
« Non farlo più Zayn. Promettimelo »  
Il corpo del moro venne cosparso dai brividi, Liam non si era mai lasciato andare in quel modo.  
Mai.  
Quella era la prima volta.  
« Non farlo, davvero, non puoi farti questo. Non puoi! » aveva ricominciato a piangere disperatamente, proprio come il sempliciotto che era, ma era tutto troppo doloroso.  
Quando lo aveva visto seduto a terra, attorniato dal sangue, aveva creduto di poter morire da un momento all’altro, era molto peggio di quando lo aveva visto sul lettino di ospedale.  
Fu allora che Zayn ricambiò il suo abbraccio, stringendoselo contro con possesso. « Sono stato un coglione.  
Ero incazzato perché tutto andava male, perché Lou aveva fatto lo stronzo e tu non mi parlavi.  
Non voglio dire che io l’abbia fatto per quello, perché è stupido, ma non sapevo cosa fare.  
Volevo fumare, ma ti incazzi sempre. » Liam aumentò la propria stretta. Quella vicinanza lo confondeva « Cosa ti ho detto ieri?»  
Era il momento.  
Glielo doveva dire, o forse, poteva saltare quella parte.  
Ci pensò seriamente Liam.  
Da qualche parte doveva pur cominciare.  
Ma da quale?  
Da quando aveva detto che era innamorato di lui?  
O da quando lo aveva baciato sulle labbra facendogli perdere completamente il senso della realtà e provocandogli quel formicolio, un battito d’ali dentro lo stomaco.  
Oppure, quando gli aveva aperto gli aveva aperto gli occhi, diventando malizioso come non lo era mai stato, allusivo.  
Ci rifletté, prendendo quella che credeva essere la decisione giusta.  
Si morse il labbro, sollevano il capo per poterlo guardare in viso mentre glielo spiegava.  
Ma non disse niente, accarezzando la nuca dell’amico con la mano, prima di coinvolgerlo in un passionale e ipnotico bacio, al quale Zayn rispose immediatamente.  
Cavolo, era quello che aveva desiderato per tutto il giorno, che gli era mancato di prima mattina. Proprio a lui, solitamente così restio.  
Le labbra di Zayn erano voraci.  
Instancabili.  
Lo stuzzicavano, scappando dal suo bacio per succhiargli sensualmente il labbro inferiore e quello superiore.  
Non ci credeva, ma questa volta era tutto più coinvolgente, ci stava mettendo l’anima dentro quel bacio. Importante.  
La lingua di Liam si avvolgeva a quella del ragazzo con tocchi cadenzati, strusciamenti sensuali.  
Le mani del moretto gli stringevano la nuca, cercando di artigliere i capelli corti tra le dita, facendogli pressione per avvicinarlo al proprio corpo.  
Evitandogli di farlo sfuggire dalle proprie labbra.  
Non riusciva a crederci, Liam lo stava baciando e non era un sogno, ma la pura realtà, e non era stato lui a fare la prima mossa, non questa volta.  
Era qualcosa che aveva desiderato per anni e ora, ora era incredulo, ma era tutto vero, perché lo poteva sentire, toccare ogni parte della sua anima.  
Liam lo baciava, e non era per niente un bacio casto, qualcosa di prepotente, come se desiderasse farlo, come se non ne potesse fare a meno e di questo andasse la propria vita.  
Sollevò il suo mento con le dita, baciandolo sulle labbra chiuse, e parendo gli occhi dopo quegli ultimi, interminabili, minuti.  
Non poté fare a meno di leccarsi le labbra, tumide dopo quel bacio che sembrava essere infinito.  
Liam aveva le guance arrossate e lo sguardo perso, stranito e dolce.  
Non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato e, cazzo, voleva sempre vederlo così.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore, « E quindi, ieri… » se si erano ritrovati a baciarsi, era successo decisamente qualcosa di positivo. Voleva sapere tutti i particolari che non ricordava!  
Ma Liam non voleva sentirlo, perché ogni volta che lo diceva, la sua stupida mente, realizzava che lui non ricordava « Non è importante che tu sappia »  
Zayn alzò un sopracciglio, cosa stava cercando di dire? Lui lo voleva sapere, perché quello era un bel cambiamento e avrebbe potuto dirglielo quella mattina, prima che quel giorno prendesse quella strana e dolorosa piega.  
Con un colpo di reni ben assestato, invertì le posizioni, salendo sull’inguine di Liam, ma rimendo con le ginocchia poggiate al letto, in modo da non toccarsi. « No Liam, ho bisogno di sapere.  
Perché questo è… dannazione! Qualcosa nel quale ho sempre sperato e…»  
Balbettava, ed era così carino, riuscì a pensare Liam, nella sua confusione, con le labbra umettate e arrossate, ed era sexy con indosso praticamente solo i boxer, sensuale , magnetico.  
Sperava si accontentasse di quello che gli aveva detto, ma sapeva quanto delle volte, fosse così logorroico e desiderasse conoscere.  
« Sono innamorato di te Zayn »  
Il moretto smise all’istante di pensare, sbattendo le lunghe ciglia per un paio di volte.  
Incredulo.  
Okay, forse poteva anche passare sopra a quello che si erano detti e saltare quella parte, andando direttamente alle vie di fatto, in fondo, avrebbero avuto tempo per parlare di quello che era successo il giorno prima, no?  
« Una sola curiosità, fin dove esattamente ci siamo spinti ieri pomeriggio? »  
Semplice domanda.  
Insignificante.  
Ma Liam avvampò in viso di un colorito rosso acceso. Non si era ancora abituato a quelle battutine maliziose che uscivano dalle labbra del moretto. Di solito era il più grande a farle, e anche con lui il risultato era lo stesso, un dilagante rossore.  
Tuttavia questo era diverso, perché erano lui e Zayn a essere coinvolti, e la loro relazione non era ancora chiara, anche se era evidente che Zayn lo volesse come il proprio amante, fidanzato.  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo verso il basso, andando involontariamente incontro al corpo atletico del ragazzo, finendo la propria corsa sul pene di Zayn, la domanda gli sorse spontanea: da quando aveva tutto quel…« Ci siamo baciati, solo quello » disse tutto d’un fiato e ad alta voce, lasciando senza parole un triste moretto che sperava in qualcosa di più.  
« Mi stai dicendo tutta la verità? » gli aveva già mentito. E c’era riuscito, probabilmente stava migliorando.  
Liam mosse il capo in segno affermativo, anche se non era esattamente vero, visto che era stato palpato da lui.  
Zayn non ci mise troppo a capire che il ragazzo non lo stesse più ascoltato, e fosse volato su un altro pianeta, pensando a chissà che cosa.  
Era chiaro. « Cosa ti ho fatto? » smaniava dalla voglia di saperlo.  
Trasse una lunga boccata di ossigeno « Mi hai palpato » ecco, era stato detto, non era tanto difficile.  
Il moretto lo guardò con un’ occhiata parecchio eloquente « Beh, hai un sedere da urlo »  
Liam scosse il capo, lasciandolo un po’ perplesso. « Non era… esattamene il sedere, quello che mi hai toccato. » si vergognava come un dannato, e poi per cosa? Forse per la parte che era seguita alla palpatina, a lui che si dava piacere nel bagno di quella piccola stanzetta, dove poteva entrare chiunque da un momento all’altro e, ancora di più, per quello che aveva pensato all’interno di essa?  
Ma Zayn non sapeva e non aveva assolutamente intenzione di renderlo partecipe.  
« No? – disse stupito il moretto. Realizzando l’accaduto nella frazione di tempo successiva – oh! » parecchio compiaciuto.  
Mosse la mano così velocemente da non permettere al ragazzo sotto di lui di fermarla, arrivando a destinazione, direttamente sul pene semi eretto di Liam, che colto di sorpresa si alzò poggiando i gomiti al letto, gemendo sonoramente, ancor più davanti al malizioso sguardo dell’amico, che anche con una sola mano, riusciva a fare molto più del dovuto « Cosa abbiamo qui, ah? »  
Allusivo, davanti allo sguardo imbarazzato del suo migliore amico.  
Era ben conscio del proprio stato, non era mica un segreto e non c’era nulla del quale vergognarsi, continuava a ripetersi quella frase che lui gli aveva detto, era così facile, ma inevitabile provare quel sentimento.  
« Piantala di fare lo stronzo e baciami»  
Era come se tutti quei sentimenti deleteri, le immagini orribili, la tristezza, fossero scomparsi da un momento all’altro e ore esistessero solo i loro baci.  
Zayn fu ben felice di questa richiesta « Agli ordini! » assecondando il suo volere.  
Accarezzò le labbra piene di Liam con le proprie, notando come si schiusero immediatamente a lui, senza costrizione. La lingua di Liam morbida, lo raggiunse, solleticando la propria in un bacio coinvolgente.  
Gli stava dando alla testa.  
Baci.  
Liam.  
Tutto l’insieme.  
« Potrei non essere in grado di fermarmi... » era giusto avvertirlo, anche se dallo sguardo di Liam capiva che non era poi così importante, e si sentì stupido ad averlo detto.  
Ma Liam lo apprezzò, in fondo si stava preoccupando per lui, lo stava mettendo in guardia « Chi te lo ha chiesto? »  
A Liam non importava.  
Fu la frase migliore di tutta la giornata.

Liam lo voleva.

« Oh, questo mi piace. » apprezzò veramente, e stava per baciarlo, se non fosse per il fatto che Liam aveva quello sguardo di chi sta per parlare.  
Era nervoso ora.  
Le cose si stavano facendo serie. « Lo voglio anche io, se succederà. »  
Nonostante quello che si era ripetuto, quella situazione lo rendeva irrequieto, era la sua prima volta in fondo, e magari Zayn si aspettava grandi cose. « Non so se sono all’altezza per te… » confessò.  
Per Zayn fu troppo sentire quella frase, come poteva solo lontanamente pensare una cosa del genere. « Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo. Ti amo e non lo penserei mai. Non ti ho mai ritenuto non all’altezza per qualcosa. » non voleva si facesse problemi del genere, doveva solo rilassarsi, al resto avrebbe pensato lui « È la tua prima volta, è normale che tu sia nervoso, ma non c’è nulla di cui esserlo. Andrà bene. Capirai come muoverti, fidati.»  
Non voleva perdere altro tempo.  
Baciò gentilmente la mandibola del ragazzo, scendendo verso il basso in una miriade di piccoli, e umidi baci, in punti a caso, senza nessuna logica, ma si sorprese quando Liam lo rispinse sotto, assumendo una posizione dominante nei suoi confronti.  
Da quando Liam era così?  
Sexy…  
Un sorriso accattivante comparve sulle sue labbra, osservando gli occhi dolci che avevano perso ogni segno di incertezza.  
Aveva sempre voluto vederlo così, prendere il comando della situazione, ma si accontentava anche dei vedere quella parte solo a letto, poteva essere un bel diversivo dalle solite giornate.  
Sensualmente, mantenendo il contatto visivo, Liam, si sfilò lentamente la maglia che indossava e Zayn poté concentrare tutta la propria attenzione su quella pelle deliziosa che veniva scoperta, passo dopo passo, in modo da fargli ancora più gola.  
Voleva solamente toccarlo.  
Toccarlo avrebbe reso il tutto più vero.  
Alzò la mano sinistra, tremolante, pentendosi così tanto di essersi fatto male all’altra.  
La pelle del ragazzo era bollente sotto il suo palmo, vellutata, chiedeva solamente di essere accarezzata, scoperta, sporcata dai baci.  
La maglia venne gettata a terra, in un mucchio di vestiti lasciati cadere dalla valigia.  
Aveva voglia di sentire il suo sguardo, di realizzare che il moro lo aveva sempre guardato in quel modo.

Lo aveva sempre desiderato.

In realtà non aveva la minima idea di come fare gola al ragazzo, lui non era mai stato bravo in tutto quello, come se non fosse, flirtava anche da far schifo, così, decise di seguire il proprio istinto.  
Con lentezza, si strusciò sull’inguine del moretto, trovandolo eccitato, duro, proprio come il suo.  
« Cazzo! » era stato elettrizzante, come una carica elettrica che gli attraversava la colonna vertebrale e lo invogliava a rifarlo, infischiandosi del particolare di avergli ansimato in viso, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, perché il ragazzo sotto di lui continuava a mantenere quel contatto, strusciandosi sensuale.  
Desiderio.  
Scese a baciare il collo di Zayn, la pelle profumata, lasciando scorrere le labbra, tracciando il proprio percorso con la lingua.  
L’istinto lo portava verso il basso, su quei capezzoli scuri, allettanti. Ne tenne uno dentro la bocca, stringendo l’altro con le dita, desideroso di sentirlo gemere.  
Lui lo accontentò.  
Eccitante suono alle orecchie di Liam.  
Si mosse piano, voleva sentirlo ancora.  
Arrivò dopo poco a quell’ostacolo, dato dall’elastico dei boxer.  
Nuovamente nervoso, non aveva mai fatto quello….  
Chiuse gli occhi, perché a Zayn piaceva quel trattamento e, dopo essersi fatto coraggio, spostò l’elastico verso il basso, baciando delicatamente la pelle morbida e venendo in contatto, per la prima volta, con l’intimità del moretto, che sfiorò gentilmente con le labbra.  
Zayn amava i pompini, e non era di certo una novità, nemmeno per lui, glielo aveva sentito dire così tante volte.  
« No Liam » cercò di fermarlo questi, non lo voleva forzare a fare qualcosa che non gli andasse, ma era stupido, perché Liam lo voleva, glielo leggeva negli occhi.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore con forza, quando si rese conto di quello che accadeva. Liam lo aveva stupito, agendo in modo molto intraprendente, rispetto a quello che aveva sempre immaginato.  
Con lentezza estenuante, prese il membro in mano. Era la prima volta che toccava il pene di qualcun altro, ma la sua mente gli disse che era in errore, lui e Zayn si erano precedentemente toccati così intimamente, quindi era come se fosse un nuovo riavvicinamento.  
La pelle era morbida, vellutata, la punta gli ricadde in avanti, appoggiandosi al dorso, invogliandolo ad avvicinarsi.  
Aspirò quell’odore virile.  
La salivazione aumentò notevolmente al solo pensiero della prossima mossa.  
La prese in bocca, come se lo stesse baciando, ma senza limitarsi a quello, cercando un maggiore contatto.  
Chiuse gli occhi, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo del moretto, bruciante di desiderio, concentrandosi maggiormente su quella suzione.  
Mosse la lingua attorno al glande, prendendo confidenza con esso, in modo che fosse più tranquillo e si abituasse al sapore e alla consistenza, per poterlo tenere in bocca più a lungo.  
Era tutto nuovo, quel sapore, quelle movenze che conosceva, ma che aveva sempre ricevuto, si spostò in avanti, inglobando una porzione dell’asta dentro la propria bocca.  
Stranissima la sensazione che provava.  
Era concentrato, ma al tempo stesso eccitato.  
Zayn gemette sonoramente « Oh, sì! » al quale accompagnò il suo capo verso una nuova suzione.  
Liam si rilassò completamente, cercando di mantenere, per quanto riuscisse, il contatto visivo, muovendo il capo e prendendo il ritmo che la mano del moretto cercava di fargli seguire, senza essere invasiva.  
Non conosceva quella nuova sensazione, ma stava bene, ottimamente, era rilassato e non credeva di essere in grado.  
Ci stava prendendo gusto.  
Se lo lasciò fuoriuscire dalle labbra, accompagnato da un filo di bava che raccolse nella lappata successiva.  
Era strano, ogni volta che sentiva Zayn gemere, basso e roco, la propria voce cercava di uscire, come a fargli eco.  
Baciò la vena che risaliva verso il glande, zigzagando con la lingua umida, era come se il glande arrossato gli chiedesse attenzioni, urlasse di essere toccato e vezzeggiato, e lui era pronto a farlo, tremendamente.  
Stava per riprendere la propria suzione, quando il moro gli accarezzò il braccio, costringendolo ad interrompere l’azione.  
« Basta, tocca a me. » voleva dargli piacere anche il moretto, non solamente quello.  
Liam lo squadrò « Tu non farai proprio un bel niente, non nelle tue condizioni » disse perentorio.  
Zayn rise « Ho un polso fasciato e una mano fuori uso, non sono paralizzato, ho sempre l’altra mano e sai, riesco a succhiarti anche senza usarla, mi basta la bocca »  
Scocciato Liam « Sì, me lo hai già detto, e comunque hai appena subito un operazione, devi aspettare che la pelle cicatrizzi. Non metto in dubbio tu ci riesca »  
Pensava davvero di dissuaderlo con quella frase?  
Che avrebbe rinunciato?  
Ma si era incuriosito.  
Cosa voleva dire Liam?  
« La mia bocca è a posto. Quando avrei detto quella frase? » chiese curioso il moretto.  
Liam, con le spalle al muro, decise di cambiare tattica, mettendosi in piedi, nella speranza di fargli dimenticare la frase che aveva appena detto, non ci aveva riflettuto, lui non ricordava niente, non sapeva cosa aveva cercato di fare.  
Cercando di essere il più sexy possibile, si accarezzò languidamente il petto, vedendo come l’attenzione del moretto si era spostata sulla sua mano, e sulla sua corsa nell’aprire il bottone dei jeans, per mostrargli cosa conteneva all’interno. « In ospedale. Sei proprio uno sporcaccione, volevi farmi un pompino in quella stanza – il respiro divenne pesante, veloce e Zayn notò subito questo cambiamento – L’avresti davvero fatto se non te lo avessi impedito »  
Il labbro morso sensualmente.  
Lo sguardo di fuoco.  
Non poteva resistere a quello.  
Non poteva resistere a Zayn.  
Era come se lo chiamasse a se, invitandolo al suo tavolo, inserendolo nel proprio gioco, un gioco peccaminoso e senza regole scritte.  
« Vuoi rendere tutto più semplice? » chiese con voce sensuale il moro « Sfilati tutto. » scivolò giù dal cuscino, lentamente, in modo che continuasse a fissarlo.  
Voleva che lui capisse.  
Un ordine che venne eseguito più facilmente di quello che aveva prospettato.  
Cazzo.  
Amava Liam e, vederlo così, nudo e dinamico, era una novità parecchio piacevole, eccitante e sconvolgente.  
Forse Lou, non aveva tutte queste grandi colpe dopotutto.  
Quando era bello e sensuale?  
La cosa divertente era che Liam non se ne rendeva conto. Il suo charme era senza limite e lui, troppo timido per accorgersene davvero.  
Alto.  
Muscoloso.  
Ben proporzionato, in tutti i posti.  
Lo osservò maliziosamente, desiderando, e poi…  
Poi era dolce.  
Premuroso.  
Un ragazzo d’oro.  
« Voglio che ti siedi sul mio petto » disse il suo desiderio, ma Liam credette di aver compreso errato. « Voglio che ti avvicini»  
Liam seguì le sue direttive, muovendosi attentamente in avanti, sinché non venne fermato « Ora abbassati »  
Oh no!  
No!  
Non gli stava veramente chiedendo di fare quello?  
Era imbarazzante!  
Glielo stava praticamente sbattendo in faccia, senza allusione alcuna, letteralmente.  
Ma il moretto, era senza pudore, e in fretta giustificò il tutto.  
« Così non dovrò muovere le mani, visto che le soluzioni si trovano?»  
Liam avrebbe voluto incenerirlo, ma era troppo eccitato per farlo, e fece quello che gli aveva detto, piegando le ginocchia, per accomodarsi su di lui, senza peso alcuno.  
Sistemò una mano sulla spalliera del letto, come maggiore sostegno.  
Nessuna illusione ora.  
Era il respiro caldo di Zayn quello che percepiva su di lui, le sue labbra rosse, pronte a prendersi cura di lui.  
Prese un lungo respiro, che non gli servì a niente, perché il capo del moro si stava avvicinando a lui, ed era troppo eccitate quella visione, che non riusciva a calmarsi, e non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno se gli avessero buttato addosso del ghiaccio.  
Lo voleva.  
Conoscere come era.  
« Ti prego. » mormorò.  
Zayn non aspettava altro, sorrise, iniziando a leccare, con lenta dedizione, i testicoli gonfi, succhiandoli dentro le proprie labbra. Trovando quasi surreale il fatto che riuscisse, da quella posizione, a sentire il battito accelerato del suo cuore.  
Con la mano abbassò il membro che svettava vero l’alto, leccandolo sino al glande, senza staccare la propria lingua, mantenendo il contatto, sino ad arrivare al piacere non voleva spettare, anche se si era ripromesso di fare con calma con lui, vezzeggiarlo, torturarlo un po’, ma viste le condizioni, non era proprio il caso.  
Cercò il contatto visivo, voleva che per lui fosse un’esperienza incredibile, come mai l’aveva provata prima d’ora, succhiando la punta con vigore.  
Liam gemette, ansimando da subito senza contegno alcuno.  
Era proprio meglio di come se lo era immaginato, si disse questi, ma ormai era incapace di pensare ordinatamente.  
La bocca di Zayn era calda.  
Perfetta.  
Accogliente.  
Avvolgeva completamente il suo pene, risucchiando all’interno della bocca, il risultato era parecchio chiaro, visto che urlava di puro piacere.  
Lo vide sfilarselo dalla bocca, creando un rigonfiamento sulla guancia, grosso come la sua forma, prima di saltare fuori da esso, rosso e bagnato di saliva.  
« Ho sempre desiderato sentirti urlare in questo modo.  
Mi eccita.  
Mi eccita qualunque cosa tu faccia. » riprese subito dopo a giocare con il membro gonfio dell’amante, ancora incapace di formulare una frase, invidiando il moretto, solitamente così silenzioso, ora così loquace ed esperta.  
Si sentiva senza forze Liam.  
Aveva paura di non saper resistere ancora per molto.  
Sperava che la serata si concludesse in alto modo, ma…  
Si staccò dall’amante, sdraiandosi sopra il suo corpo nudo, incapace di non strusciarsi su di lui, per stimolarsi ancora di più.  
Zayn lo abbracciò, baciandolo dolcemente, aspettando che parlasse, che si confidasse, ma era come se non ne avesse il coraggio.  
« Non mi desideri? » ci aveva pensato.  
Liam si riscosse immediatamente, guardandolo negli occhi scuri « Tu non sai quanto. »  
Il moretto ghignò « E allora cosa aspetti? Guarda nella mia borsa, ho dei preservativi, perché ero sempre speranzoso che succedesse, non farti strane idee »  
Ma Liam non se le fece « So che non sei puro e casto, che ti sei divertito parecchio, ma non mi importa. Non sono geloso. La cosa importante è che non ce ne saranno più dopo di me»  
Di questo doveva esserne certo, gli altri erano un diversivo per sfogarsi, nulla di serio, solo sesso, quello doveva essere ben chiaro. Lui era la persona che voleva per se, la persona che amava e desiderava più di chiunque altro al mondo, il paragone non reggeva.  
Prese nuovamente posto sul letto Liam, con il necessaire per concludere la loro mattinata.  
Confusione.  
Non aveva mai espressamente pensato a quello.  
« Come? Sì, insomma… » non conosceva le movenze.  
« Ti guido io – confare rassicurante – sfilami i boxer.» Zayn era l’esperto in queste cose, e insegnarlo al suo allievo, sarebbe stato parecchio piacevole, peccato che fosse eccitato da far schifo e che anche Liam fosse nelle medesime condizioni, altrimenti si sarebbero potuti divertire maggiormente.  
Prese il lubrificante, facendosene cadere una buona dose sulla mano, passandoselo delicatamente oltre lo scroto, in una carezza intima, tanto da giocare con la propria apertura aiutato dalle dita.   
Entrava e usciva.  
E Liam era ipnotizzato da quel movimento. Incapace di deviare lo sguardo da quella visione che era più realistica che mai, tanto che il suo inguine aveva iniziato a pulsare con vigore, come se non avesse desiderato altro al mondo.  
E, quando l’amico si mise a quattro zampe, fu facile per lui intuire, chi dovesse fare cosa.  
Si alzò con lentezza, sistemandosi il preservativo, lubrificandosi, cos’ vicino a lui, quando con lentezza, inserì due dita dentro il moretto, osservando il viso di questi arrossato dal piacere, gli occhi languidi e sorpresi per quell’intrusione inaspettata.  
« M- muovile»  
Avanti e indietro dentro Zayn, il quale si contorceva lentamente. Tastò il suo intestino, piegando le dita di tanto in tanto dentro di lui, sentendosi sopraffatto da tutte quelle sensazioni.  
Il cuore gli batteva all’impazzata, le cose con Zayn erano sempre così entusiasmanti e da un giorno all’altro erano passati dall’essere migliori amici, a quello, stavano per avere la loro prima volta, per fare sesso e ancora era incredulo. Stava morendo dalla voglia di avere quel rapporto con lui, anche se per lungo tempo aveva negato per la troppa paura, e non stava parlando unicamente del sesso. Ma aveva imparato che, non si può volere ardentemente qualcosa e poi, avere troppa paura per realizzarla.  
La schiena di Zayn era dritta, perfetta, e terminava con quelle natiche sode, piccole, riusciva a contenerne una dentro la mano.  
Con un movimento rapido, abbandonò il corpo dell’amico per qualche secondo, poggiando la punta calda del proprio membro in direzione dell’apertura, vogliosa, che si schiudeva ad ogni contrazione del membro del moretto.  
Una sensazione.  
Un desiderio che nemmeno lui era in grado di contenere.  
Si chinò, avvicinando la bocca al solco tra le natiche, mischiando la propria saliva con il lubrificante. La curiosità aveva vinto.  
L’eccitazione preso il sopravvento.  
Non esisteva più l’indecisione.  
Zayn urlò, sentendosi penetrare dalla lingua dell’amante, si piegò sul letto, stringendo il lenzuolo tra i denti, cercando soffocare le successive urla di godimento.  
Urlò.  
Pregò Liam perché smettesse.  
Non voleva che giocasse in quel modo con lui, ma questi non lo ascoltò, baciandolo e leccandolo senza pudore.  
Le ginocchia gli tremavano, incapace di resistere a quella tortura.  
Era il paradiso quello?  
Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.  
Un mistico mondo senza tempo e di piacere.  
« Basta Lee » mai aveva supplicato gli amanti durante il sesso, lui era così. Ma nessuno dei suoi partner, era la persona che amava e desiderava. Per lui poteva anche farlo.  
Venne stranamente accontentato, perché Liam si spostò, per penetrarlo con il proprio membro, usando un inusuale attenzione, in modo che non provasse dolore alcune, ma non si era certo aspettato di venir risucchiato in quel calore, dal corpo che lo stringeva come una morsa, impedendogli di scappare.  
Era intossicante.  
Rimase senza fiato, incredulo.  
Ma la necessità prese il sopravvento, si doveva muovere, e lo fece, dapprima lentamente, lasciando che le mani toccassero il suo corpo, lo rassicurassero.  
Entrava in lui senza fretta, concedendosi quei momenti, ma entrami non necessitavano di quello, era abbastanza evidente.  
Zayn gli si spinse contro, chiedendogli qualcosa di più rude. Non aveva bisogno di provare tutte quelle premure che sicuramente, Liam sapeva dargli.  
Come in un tacito accordo, Liam gli si spinse contro, penetrandolo completamente, in un’unica spinta, muovendosi ora celermente, ansimando ad ogni spinta, urlando il proprio piacere con voce roca. L’amante implorava il suo nome, nell’attesa di ricevere il piacere più puro.  
Liam lo masturbava allo stesso ritmo delle spinte che gli infliggeva.  
Rude.  
Veloce.  
Sbatteva contro di lui.  
Era come impazzito.  
Impazzito per lui, per quell’amante delizioso e sensuale, nella fatti specie il proprio migliore amico, che aveva continuato a sognare di nascosto dal giorno nel quale si erano baciati per la prima volta.  
« Ho sempre sognato di godere assieme a te… » disse Liam prima di raggiungere un orgasmo travolgente, che lo fece accasciare sul corpo dell’amante.  
Zayn se lo ritrovò addosso « Cosa? » mormorò incredulo, raggiungendo il nirvana con le carezze che l’amante continuava a riservargli.  
L’estasi più completa.  
Si lasciarono entrambi andare sul letto, troppo stanchi per parlare, ma non così tanto da accarezzarsi e coccolarsi dolcemente.  
Un bacio ancora per sincerarsi che tutto quello fosse reale.  
E lo era, perché le labbra di Liam erano così morbide e gonfie.  
Avevano ancora il fiatone e la vista non era nitida.  
« E quindi, lo hai sempre sognato » non se ne era dimenticato affatto.  
Quella non era una frase del tipo “ti amo” “sei bellissimo” era un concetto vero e proprio.  
Liam annuì, in segno d’assenso « Ero troppo codardo, avevi ragione tu, ma cazzo Zayn, mi poggiavi la tua erezione addosso ogni notte. Pretendevi che non provassi niente, dopo che sapevi benissimo cosa… » si fermò, osservando incredulo il sorriso malizioso dell’amico « Oh no Malik! No! »  
Stava dannatamente scherzando.  
Ma il moro rise più forte, confermando i suoi sospetti, e facendolo inveire « Sei un porco! L’hai sempre fatto a posta! »  
Questi non gli diede una vera e propria risposta, ma era ben chiaro quale fosse, preferendo succhiare attentamente e diligentemente il fosso tra le scapole.  
« Rispondimi! » voleva decisamente delle risposte in merito.  
Zayn rispose senza troppi giri di parole, quella che era la verità. « Ti piaceva. Dio, ti è sempre piaciuto. Come il fatto che adori quando ti dormo addosso. Ti piace. Ed era ovvio che provassi qualcosa. Che volessi qualcosa di più, dovevi solo realizzarlo. »  
Il suo discorso venne interrotto da qualcuno che bussò alla loro porta.  
Liam indossò velocemente i primi boxer che trovò per terra, dirigendosi verso la porta per vedere chi li volesse.  
Domanda sciocca la sua.  
Louis lo guardava con occhi sgranati, dimentico di tutto quello del quale doveva parlargli.  
« Bel succhiotto. E, sono di Zayn quelli? » sorriso provocatore, al quale Liam non abboccò, fermamente convinto a chiudergli la porta in faccia, ma questi si intrufolò all’interno in un battibaleno e non riuscì a fermarlo.  
Voleva vederlo con i propri occhi Louis: il letto scomposto, il lubrificante sul comodino, Zayn completamente sfatto tra le coperte.  
« Lo sapevo, per questo non vi sgriderò per aver saltato le prove »  
Prove?  
Quali prove?  
C’erano stati troppi avvenimenti quella mattina, che a quell’impegno, proprio, non ci avevano pensato.  
« Mi racconterai tutto! »intimò al moretto, voleva sapere ogni minimo dettaglio, tutto! Ma questi non sembrò dello stesso avviso « Scordatelo, quello che è successo in questa camera non verrà mai confessato e tieni le tue manacce lontane da lui! È proprietà privata, ora più che mai! »  
Liam era fermo, ascoltava senza capire di cosa i due ragazzi parlassero, lesse il profondo stupore negli occhi del loro leader.  
« Quando mai io…» non finì la frase che Zayn lo rimbeccò velocemente « Oh Tommo, tante di quelle volte » lui sapeva, c’era e non sarebbe stato più così tanto comprensivo in merito a quelle battutine e apprezzamenti pesanti.  
« Non è il caso che tu vada» Sì, lo stava proprio buttando fuori dalla loro stanza, letteralmente.  
Questi prima di mettere il piede fuori dalla porta « Cosa ha fatto al braccio. » ma non ottenne risposta, perché Liam chiuse la porta senza curarsi di rispondergli.

Ritornò a letto, con quella nuova sensualità che sembrava aver acquisito magicamente « Ho ancora forza per un secondo round, sempre che tu non sia troppo stanco e, non ti preoccupare, non dovrai muovere un dito. »  
Adorava quella nuova versione di Liam, intraprendente e erotico, seducente, che con calma, gli gattonò addosso, sentendolo sotto il proprio corpo.  
« Hai detto che dobbiamo essere sinceri, quindi, ho tante di quelle fantasie che vorrei soddisfare » peccaminoso « Anche se il tempo non ci manca. »  
Zayn annuì convinto, allacciandogli le braccia al collo « Sei mio » in un bacio pieno di promesse.  
Liam lo assecondò « Devo fare una cosa prima » prese il cellulare, avvicinandosi al moro, gli sollevò il viso, baciandolo con dolcezza a labbra aperte, mentre la foto veniva scattata.  
« Tutto questo per una foto? » chiese il moretto parecchio confuso.  
Doveva chiarire tutto.  
« Cerca Andy nella rubrica, voglio che lo faccia tu, perché sia sicuro che io non ti stia mentendo su questo. » scrisse solo la frase, che il moretto poté leggere, prima che il messaggio venisse inviato. “Sono innamorato di Zayn e lui mi ricambia. È il mio ragazzo” recitava la scritta « Non mi importa cosa lui possa pensare. Ti voglio, conta solamente questo. »  
Il moretto ubbidì, felice per quello che Liam aveva appena detto, gli promise di ricompensarlo nel modo più soddisfacente che conoscesse.

 

Fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Cams (EssiewhiteZiam ), sperando ti sia piaciuta. Grazie per il sostegno, non avertmi ancora mandato al diavolo, e le recensioni che lasci sotto le fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Salve a tutti!  
> Eccomi qua per un piccolo angolo autore.  
> Questa fic nasce da una richiesta di una amica, alla quale la fic è dedicata.  
> Lei mi aveva chiesto una fic dove Zayn confessasse, delirando, il suo amore a Liam. Per chi mi segue su efp, sa che il mese scorso avevo pubblicato un One shot, dove Liam era malato e Zayn lo accudiva, perciò, non volevo ripetere la trama, scrivendo una storia dove Zayn delirava per la febbre alta, e ho cambiato un po’ il tipo di delirio, trasformandolo in quel modo. Infatti, come nel delirio per febbre alta, anche in quello post operatorio, non ricordi niente di quello che hai detto, io l’ho sperimentato due volte e né la prima, né la seconda volta, ho ricordato niente di quello del quale ho parlato durante quelle ore.  
> Che altro dirvi, se non, fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta, sarei felice se mi lasciaste un commento al di sotto della fic per dirmelo.  
> A presto.  
> Mika.


End file.
